Odyssey 5
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: La guerra se perdió y todo acabo, "El Mugen Tsukuyomi" actuó de un modo no esperado por los Uchiha exterminando toda la vida del planeta, por esto Rikudo-sennin elige a 5 personas para componer el desastre causado viajando 10 años al pasado. – Basado en la serie de ciencia ficción del mismo nombre.
1. La zona blanca

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Odyssey 5**

Prologo: La Zona Blanca

-"_Donde estoy_"- era el pensamiento de aquel joven al ver que no reconocía el lugar, era un inmenso cuarto blanco y con solo ver esa totalidad volvería loco a quien sea - "_quién soy" - _se preguntaba el joven al intentar saber el por qué estaba ahí, pero no recordaba nada al hacer eso.

Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, sentía una quietud que lo dominaba y adormecía, al parecer estaba en el suelo ¿o estaría flotando? la verdad no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba, tenía solo la vista fija al frente de él.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa posición y lugar más dormido se sentía, aunque pudo notar algo, en frente de él a lo lejos si es que se podía llamar lejos veía, un punto negro en esa blancura espeluznante ese solo punto llamaba demasiado su atención y por así decirlo, mantenía su cordura canalizada en un solo lugar.

El punto negro poco a poco se fue incrementando hasta que pudo darle una forma, esta tenía la silueta de una persona alta aunque no sabía que tan alta si lo intentaba comparar con el mismo por que no recordaba ni cuanto media. Al acercarse esta silueta negra pudo ver que tenía seis objetos rojos alrededor del cuello, un báculo sujetado en su mano derecha, pero lo que llamo su atención eran sus ojos, el color de sus ojos, la forma de estos, los había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde, sabía que esos ojos significaban algo muy importante para él pero no lo recordaba.

El hombre lo veía con detenimiento sin emitir una palabra ni mostrar ninguna expresión si es que eso fuera posible ya que la silueta negra no mostraba su rostro, solamente una silueta oscura con su Rinnegan y las megatamas rojas alrededor de su cuello… ¿Rinnegan? Conocía esa palabra, ¿pero por qué?

Y lo recordó, el por qué sabia ese nombre, era por Nagato, él líder y uno de los fundadores de Akatsuki, el hombre que le enseño muchas cosas en especial, sobre la pérdida de un ser querido al llevarse a su maestro, si, su maestro Jiraiya o Ero-sennin, sintió una gran energía recorrerle en todo el cuerpo que le hizo gritar al sentir todo ese dolor y pudo recordar todo lo que era él, todo lo que había hecho y no había hecho, pudo recordar su nombre dado por sus padres y su mentor, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ese era él, pero se preguntaba por qué había olvidado su nombre.

- "Son las consecuencias de la extracción mi Joven Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto" - hablo el hombre en frente de él.

- "¿Extracción? ¿De qué estás hablando?" – pregunto confundido el Uzumaki, consecuencias de recuperar su memoria poco a poco.

- "Uno de mis descendientes más sobresalientes te quito a Kurama, matándote en el proceso."

- "¡Que!, eso debe de ser un broma ¿no me pueden quitar a Kurama? estoy peleando por ello, para que Madara y Obito no ganen esta guerra" – exclamo furioso.

- "Muy tarde mi joven Jinchuriki, ellos te derrotaron junto a Kurama, Gyuuki y Bee, mi descendiente Madara al ser revivido por la técnica que hizo otro de mis descendientes más sobresalientes, Tobirama, le dio un poder y alcance inimaginable, su ayudante Obito también era fuerte pero al final el también cayó por el cansancio de la pelea que tuvo con tus maestros y compañeros de equipo".

- "Pero, ¿como sucedió eso? Yo recuerdo que Bee y yo estábamos peleando contra Madara no debería de derro…" – calló el Uzumaki al recordar cómo detuvo a los dos Jinchurikis, Madara utilizo a sus amigos como señuelo, ninguno tuvo oportunidad contra su monstruoso Susanoo y su ardiente Amaterasu, también esas rocas gigantes habían hecho mucho daño, fue por eso que lo capturo al recibir los ataques para proteger a sus amigos y estando Bee y él debilitados Madara los agarro y se los dio como alimento al Gedo Mazo, esa fue la forma en la que dedujo les extrajeron a sus amigos dentro de sus cuerpos- "…Dios mío, Madara nos derroto usando a nuestros amigos como cebo".

- "Así es, aprende de este dolor mi joven Jinchuriki porque te será necesario para que puedas evitar todo esto".

- "¿Qué?, de que esas hablando… ehm… de pura casualidad eres Rikudo-sennin ¿verdad?"- la silueta lo veía con una gota de sudor.

- "Sí, soy Rikudo- sennin, veo que eres un poco lento en algunas cosas, idéntico a mi esposa"- ante la sorpresa que mostro Naruto el sennin hablo- "la mujer con la que tuve a mis hijos y que ame con locura, pertenecía a una familia que a la larga se convirtió en el clan Uzumaki."

- Valla, no sabía que mi clan fuera tan viejo – era una sorpresa agradable lo que Naruto había escuchado, pertenecía a un clan muy viejo.

- "Lo es muchacho, debes de sentirte agradecido por formar parte de ese clan, ahora concentrémonos en lo importante, el plan de Madara, el 'Tsuki no me' tuvo éxito, sometió a la humanidad en un Gnejutsu tan poderoso como ningún otro antes visto pero esto que paso es algo que no debió de haber sucedido, por culpa de ello la Humanidad, no, mejor dicho la vida en el planeta se extinguió"- Naruto sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban por la magnitud de lo que paso siendo derrotados, de esta forma pudo sentir por fin el suelo del lugar, aunque seguía sin verlo- "esto era algo que Madara y Obito no contemplaron y tuvieron que pagar las consecuencias, el Shinigami en persona vino por sus almas por haber roto uno de los más grandes Tabús que existen, quitarle a los seres vivos su libre albedrio."

- "¿Libre albedrio?" - Pregunto Naruto confundido.

- "Si, no entremos mucho en detalles lo único que te diré es que eso es algo que ninguno de los creadores permite que se haga en ningún ser vivo por eso el Shinigami interrumpió en el mundo de los vivos de la forma en que lo hizo y destruyo las almas de esos dos desdichados."

- "Suena triste eso, pero creo que se lo buscaron."

- "Cierto, se lo buscaron y por eso no perdamos nuestro tiempo que es poco, necesito que tu junto a otras personas más hagan una última misión."

- "¿Qué? ¿Una última misión? ¿Por qué una última misión? Si ya estoy muerto"- con pesar e impotencia el rubio shinobi hablo.

- "Si, lo estas, pero puedo hacer algo que muy pocos pueden hacer y tengo el permiso para ello, tu junto con otras cuatro personas más harán un viaje en el tiempo y reescribirán la historia del mundo shinobi"- hablo con firmeza el dios shinobi.

- "¿Reescribir la historia? A que te refieres con eso, tebayo?"

- "Por lo general, cuando alguien viaja en el tiempo su sola presencia genera una línea temporal alterna, eso sucede porque viajan con su cuerpo alterando el estado físico y palpable de la materia, pero la forma en la que ustedes viajaran solo será por medio de su alma y mente reemplazando las que habitan su cuerpo en ese instante, tendrán sus recuerdos, experiencias y sobre todo la fuerza que cada uno tiene pero con un cuerpo más joven, de esta forma ustedes reescribirán la historia que vivieron, se puede decir que estas reemplazando las hojas de un libro que no te gustaron por otras que pueden gustarte".

- "Ok, creo que entendí, básicamente voy a volver a la academia ¿verdad?" – pregunta Naruto con preocupación en la voz, cosa que el sabio detecto.

- "Para muy a tu pesar, si, pero no serás el único también tus compañeros tendrán que hacerlo, aunque déjame te los presento".

Haciendo varios sellos que pudo reconocer como los sellos de la invocación aparecieron cuatro siluetas alrededor de él, de las cuales reconoció a dos de inmediato.

- "Sakura-chan, Gaara, ¿también murieron?"- Naruto se entristeció por ver a sus dos amigos en ese lugar

- "Naruto tu también, lo siento amigo… no pude protegerte"- dijo Gaara con impotencia en su voz

- "Si tu estas aquí, entonces ¿te extrajeron al Kyubi?"- pregunta Sakura al ver a su amigo.

- "Descuida Gaara hiciste tu esfuerzo, lo único que me enfurece es que Madara los haya matado a todos los Kages y si Sakura-chan, Madara me debilito y le dio mi cuerpo y el de Bee como alimento al Gedo Mazo"

- "Eso es Horrible Naruto, ¡Shanaro!"- grito la pelirrosa- "entonces mi muerte fue en vano, me siento una inútil, si hubiera sabido volar como Tsuchikage-sama esa roca gigante no nos hubiera aplastado, la hubiera destruido de un solo golpe…"- Sakura de rodillas golpeaba el suelo al ritmo explotaban sus emociones ante lo dicho por su amigo- "…espera Naruto, ¿Qué dijiste de los Kages? ¿Gaara que le paso a Tsunade-shisho? ¡Contéstame!"- exigió la pelirrosa al momento que se levantaba y sujetando de los ropajes a Gaara

- "Suelta a Gaara-sama en este instante Sakura-san"- dijo la tercera voz de los convocados por el Rikudo, Sakura al verla se acordó de quien era, Matsuri la alumna de Gaara y la mujer que estaba a su lado cuando el meteorito cayó encima del ejercito de la alianza por segunda ocasión.

- "Tranquilízate Matsuri, ya estamos muertos no es para que te alteres"- estas palabras calaron en los cinco jóvenes presentes- "Tsunade lucho contra Madara una parte de la pelea sola, cuando creíamos que iba a morir no sé cómo recupero sus fuerzas pero después de eso nos unimos a ella en la pelea, lo último que recuerdo de ella era un gran árbol cayéndole encima, la Mizukage que vio todo alcanzo a decirnos antes de caer en batalla que fue partida a la mitad por un árbol, eso es todo lo que se".

Sakura estaba destrozada por las palabras de Gaara, el que su maestra muriera así solo la hacían sentir más inútil de lo que ya se sentía. Naruto estaba igual, su querida 'abuela' había encontrado un final tan trágico, quería llorar por ello.

- "Como les dije en su momento a cada uno de ustedes aun están a tiempo de poder prevenir esto, pero recuerden todas las cosas que los trajeron a aquí, no olviden los sentimiento de impotencia y frustración que cada uno sintió por separado"- Naruto, Gaara, Sakura y Matsuri, asintieron a las palabras dichas por el sabio, pero…

-"Disculpe, ¿porque yo estoy aquí? Aun no lo entiendo, yo lo único que quiero es encontrarme con Sasuke"- los cuatro vieron a la quinta persona convocada por el sabio de los seis caminos, una pelirroja con gafas los estaba viendo con dudas en su mirada.

- "¿Karin?"- Dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- "Eres la chica que estaba con Sasuke en la reunión de los Kages"- dijo Gaara.

- "Si, soy yo y no entiendo por qué estoy aquí ni en donde estoy" observaba a cada uno de los presentes y el paisaje estaba confundida, tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

- "Cada uno de ustedes fue elegido por sus voluntades y sentimientos tan poderosos para llamar mi atención, aun cuando estos sean buenos o malos sus sentimientos son increíbles por ejemplo, la chica enamorada y sin talento que fue a la guerra para apoyar al hombre que ama"- dijo Rikudo viendo a Matsuri haciendo que ella se sonroje y llamando la atención de Gaara- "él chico que dirigió a un ejército como nunca antes visto solo para proteger a su querido amigo que lo saco del camino de la obscuridad"- Naruto vio a Gaara impresionado por las acciones del pelirrojo comprendiendo sus palabras cuando lo vio en ese lugar- "la chica que se sentía inútil ante todos, pero que tenia la voluntad y fuerza para seguir adelante y sobre todo a aquellos que admira y ama y por ese motivo llego a ser tan fuerte y osada que quiso destruir un meteorito con su voluntad, una voluntad que no veía desde que Senju Hashirama dejo el mundo de los vivos"- Sakura se sintió avergonzada por las palabras dichas ya que la compararon con el primer Hokage, abuelo y el hombre que tanto admiraba su querida maestra- "la chica que destrozaron su corazón y que con la ayuda de los demás se levanto del reino de los muertos para seguir viviendo y aunque allá sido para vengarse de aquel que la traiciono de tal vil manera, aunque muchas veces uno empieza a recorrer el camino por las razones equivocadas, pero el camino mismo te enseña las razones correctas para recorrerlo, eso te paso cuando estuviste en la aldea de Konoha encontraste la razón correcta para seguir viviendo, ¿verdad pequeña?"- Karin con estas palabras se puso nerviosa no creía que alguien pudiera leerla tan fácil, trato lo mas que podía para que no vieran lo sensible que se había puesto aunque el hecho de que sus lentes se empañaran y la cara roja junto con el vapor que le salía de las orejas no le ayudaba en nada- "y tú, aquel que la vida le ha enseñado que tan mierda es y sigue con la sonrisa y esperanza tan alta como si ella te estuviera sonriendo, eres alguien admirable razón por la cual Kurama te acepto como su amigo, tú Uzumaki Naruto eres el hombre a quien puedo llamarle mi sucesor, por eso los he escogido a cada uno de ustedes porque lo que hicieron solo fue conmover a mi corazón, con ustedes cinco en el pasado se que el mundo tendrá la esperanza de seguir su curso tal y como debería ser".

Tras las palabras del sabio cada quien las medito en lo más profundo de su ser, alguien tan importante y mítico los había reconocido por el solo hecho de ser ellos mismos, esto le sube el animo a cualquiera… y también el ego.

- "Entonces eso quiere decir que yo también tendré el Rinnegan como Nagato?"- pregunto Naruto feliz por tal recompensa.

- "No, el Rinnegan solo es algo que yo y Madara podemos tener, aunque en el caso de Nagato hizo grandes cosas con ellas, aunque algunas fueron equivocadas además solo te considero mi heredero por los ideales que tienes, solo por eso, no porque te fuera a dar mi poder para eso tienes a Kurama y tu forma de ser, recuerda lo que te dijo tu capitán en su momento, 'usa tu propio poder no el del Zorro', aunque en este caso, sería el mío".

- "Demonios, y yo que pensaba que tendría ese… espera, **¿cómo que Madara puede tener el Rinnegan y yo no?**"- Naruto le exigía una explicación al sabio de los seis caminos como si fuera un niño pequeño, los demás espectadores sintieron pena por el rubio, incluido el sabio.

- "Sencillo, hay que ganarse el Rinnegan y Madara para tu desgracia se lo gano, además también se necesita tener los genes de un Uchiha y un Senju y Madara tenía los dos, uno implantado, pero tenía los dos así de simple y aunque te podría dar el don de tener el Rinnegan no sería lo mismo"- finalizo su explicación negando con la cabeza el hombre.

- "¿Por qué?"- pregunta Matsuri,

- "Porque necesito un cuerpo para entregarlo así como lo hizo Madara en Nagato, y ahora mismo el cuerpo que vas a usar esta en el pasado"- Naruto grito de frustración por esas palabras.

- "Con el Rinnegan en nuestro bando podríamos darle otro sentido a la guerra"- comento Gaara.

- "Las más grandes victorias son aquellas que se ganan sin derramar una gota de sangre, recuerden ello niños, además también necesito decirles otras cosas antes de que se vallan Naruto, Gaara vengan".- Los nombrados dan unos pasos hasta llegar enfrente del sabio- "ustedes son Jiinchurikis en la época que irán, por ese motivo les daré este regalo"- extendiendo sus brazos toca la frente de cada uno, una luz dorada aparece en sus manos y entra a ellos - "cuando estén enfrente de mis hijos hagan el sello del tigre y digan "Kai", esto les ayudara a controlarlos y tenerlo como aliados".

Los dos shinobis sintieron como una energía cálida entraba a sus cerebros y ahí se quedaba, la sensación que esto les produjo fue tranquilizadora y no se movieron hasta que dejaron de sentirla, los dos le dieron las gracias y regresaron con sus demás acompañantes.

-"Sakura ven por favor"- la mencionada se postra enfrente del hombre y hace el mismo procedimiento- "te confiare los secretos del Doton y Suiton para que puedas desarrollar el Mokuton, aun que tendrás que entrenarte para ello ya que el combinar esas dos energías no es tan fácil como su Capitán les hacía ver, también mencionabas algo acerca de poder volar como el Sandaime Tsuchikage pues lo podrás hacer también ya que esa capacidad es una técnica secreta del Doton, una técnica que solo el primer Tsuchikage pudo encontrar y dominar y que se las confió a aquellos que serian sus sucesores en su respectivo momento".- la luz dorada entro en Sakura igual que paso con los Jinchurikis. Cuando la sensación paso, ella hablo.

- "Gracias Rikudo- Sama, le prometo que le daré un buen uso a este regalo que me está haciendo y que no volveré a sentirme como una inútil"- Inclino Sakura su cabeza en agradecimiento por el regalo que le hizo el hombre.

- "El que te sientas como una inútil es lo que te hizo llegar hasta aquí ya que es lo que más odias y es lo que te impulsa a superarte, no es para ponerte presión pero en el momento que demuestres estas habilidades todos te compararan con Hashirama y en lo inútil que serias al no poder igualarte a él, con esto dicho creo que tienes la motivación necesaria para seguir adelante ¿verdad?"- Sakura solo se ríe por lo dicho y siente que una gota baja por su cabeza, lo único que su mente pudo decir por la conmoción es _"este viejo es un maldito monstruo"_- "Lo sé, algunas veces pienso que la filosofía de Pain es correcta solo y cuando no te ciegues al dolor ya que para seguir avanzando hay que saber manejar los niveles del estrés y del dolor, el cómo los manejes determinara tu crecimiento no solo como shinobi, si no como persona".

- "Gracias por sus palabras Rikudo-sama y discúlpeme por ser una grosera- estaba horrorizada, leyeron su mente en el momento equivocado, esperaba que el sabio no la reprimiera.

- "Yo tengo que disculparme por leer tu mente sin tu permiso pero quise hacerlo ya que tu verdadera personalidad es la que manifiestas en tu mente, no la dejes adentro sácala más seguido"

- "**¿Más?** Por favor Rikudo no le diga eso, que después terminare muerto antes de ser Hokage" – pidió o mejor dicho rogo para que eso no sucediera.

- "Si no fueras tan estúpido"- grita Sakura golpeando al rubio en la cabeza- "¡no te golpearía a cada rato, baka!"- el Rikudo-sennin ríe ante la reacción cómica de la kunoichi, pero los demás solo tuvieron una gota de sudor en la cabeza, aunque Karin y Matsuri hicieron la nota mental de no molestarla a tales extremos.

- "Hacen una buena pareja, debieran de casarse en el futuro" – opino humildemente Rikudo-sennin.

- "N-No, po-por que dice e-eso Rikudo-sama, el so-solo es un a-amigo".

- "Si fuera un amigo ¿por qué te pones nerviosa Sakura-san?"- Pregunto "inocentemente" la peli castaña

- "Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Sakura"- le dijo la pelirroja a la pelirrosa, en su voz se notaba algo de celos cosa que solo Gaara y el Rikudo notaron, pero decidieron no exteriorizarlo.

- _"Tendrás muchos problemas por delante con las mujeres, Naruto"-_ pensó Gaara antes de poder oír la contestación de Sakura

- "Ya lo dije, el s-solo es un amigo"- cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mira en otra dirección en la que no esté ni el rubio, ni el sabio, ni las chicas.

- "Bueno ya tranquilícense las tres, Sakura-chan es solo mi amiga"- comento Naruto con tristeza, quiso ocultarla pero no pudo.

- "Matsuri, ven por favor".

- "Hai Rikudo-sama" - la castaña se detiene enfrente del hombre.

- "Se que las armas no son de tu agrado por eso te hare este regalo, el Raiton y el Jiton para que los utilices con sabiduría y puedas superar un poco tu fobia a las armas" - extiende la mano hasta su frente y la luz dorada entra en ella.

- "Arigato, Rikudo-sama" - con lagrimas en los ojos se inclina ante el dios de los shinobis demostrando su agradecimiento, con este poder podrá salvar a sus padres, por eso sentía que el sabio le dio ese poder.

- "Karin, pasa al frente" - con temor se coloco en donde le pidió el sabio- "Tú tienes una habilidad sensorial increíble, desde mi punto de vista es incluso mucho mejor que todos los demás ninjas sensores que hayan existido, solo eres superada por los Nidaime Tsuchikage y Hokage, por lo tanto te daré las mismas habilidades que tuvo Mu en vida, aunque también tengo que reconocer que desciendes de uno de los clanes más nobles del mundo shinobi"- sus palabras no solo asombraron a ella también a los demás- "y como tal también te daré las habilidades que mas los caracterizaron, los conocimientos del Fuinjutsu, el manejo del Fuuton y una gran cantidad de chakra, tu ya poses un cuerpo con una resistencia monstruosa por naturaleza, así que solo perfecciona ese detalle"- extiende su mano y el conocimiento mencionado pasa a formar parte de ella, cuando se recupero de la sensación producida por la acción pasada Karin regreso a su lugar viendo al sabio pensante- "ahora que lo pienso, no les di el conocimiento del Katon a ninguno… mmm, eso puede ser un problema- una idea se cruzo por su mente y a continuación hizo unos sellos y cinco esferas doradas aparecieron enfrente de los jóvenes shinobis – "estas esferas son los conocimientos del Katon, se los regalo a los cinco, tómenlos por favor"- los cinco toman las esferas sin dudar pasando por las mismas sensaciones anteriores- "si lo trabajan bien cada uno de ustedes podrá mezclarlos con los elementos que ya tienen o que les regale para formar naturalezas avanzadas, como me he de imaginar algunos podrán hacerlo… bueno es momento de que se vallan, solo unas últimas palabras, regresaran 10 años en el pasado todos ustedes serán unos niños en ese momento y regresaran en el único momento en que los cinco estén dormidos, y ese momento es cuando Yashamaru, tu Tío Gaara, es asesinado.

- "¿Porque en ese momento?" - Pregunto Matsuri con un mal presentimiento.

-"Por que es cuando perdí el control del Shukau por primera vez después de haber oído las mentiras de Yasahamaru".

- "¿Mentiras, cuales mentiras Gaara?"- pregunto Sakura.

- "El me dijo que mi madre nunca me había querido, pero en la Guerra mi padre revivido por el Jutsu de Kabuto me dijo que mi madre siempre me había amado y que Yashamaru me había mentido porque se lo había ordenado mi padre".

- "Maldito Padre desnaturalizado, cuando lo vea le voy a dar una lección"- grito Matsuri llena de furia por las palabras dirigidas a Gaara en su momento.

- "No podrás, él es tu Kazekage hacia dónde vamos"- Matsuri solo resoplo enojada por lo dicho.

- "También necesitan saber otra cosa"- Los cinco le pusieron atención- "Una vez estando allá, tienen seis meses para encontrar a los portadores del Rinnegan".

- "¿Para qué tenemos que buscarlos?"- pregunto Karin.

- "Porque llegando el tiempo sus cuerpos colapsaran por los conocimientos adquiridos en la época que están dejando y los que consiguieron en este lugar, la única forma de evitar que esto suceda es que vean él Rinnegan, en el momento que lo hagan el colapso que tendrán desaparecerá para siempre"

- "Entonces eso quiere decir ¿que si usamos estas habilidades adelantaremos el colapso?" – pregunto Sakura al analizar la situación en la que se metían.

- "Solo si abusan de ellas Sakura, él como sabrán hasta donde usarlas serán por medio de una migraña, si tienen una tendrán que dejar de usar ese poder por al menos una semana, después de eso podrán seguir usándola pero llegando los seis meses su cerebros colapsaran causándoles la muerte, quedo claro eso".

- **"¡Hai!"**- dijeron los cinco fuerte y claro.

- "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, ¡oh! se me olvidaba, de preferencia no le cuenten a nadie de esto pero si están obligados a ello que sea a personas que de verdad confíen" – dijo el Sennin con toda la seriedad que podía tener en ese momento.

- "Si me encuentro con Ero-sennin ¿le puedo decir de esto?"- pregunto Naruto.

- "Jiraiya es una persona confiable ya que también es un sabio como yo, aunque es un pervertido que le gusta espiar en los baños termales".

- "**jeje**, si, tiene razón" – el rubio llevo su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza por la actitud de su maestro.

- "No me inspira confianza ese sujeto, aun si Rikudo-sama dice que es confiable"- opino Matsuri.

- "Bien sin nada más empezare el jutsu para que vallan a la época deseada"- dijo el Sabio tras las palabras de la castaña.

- "Yo tengo una pregunta Rikudo-sama"- dijo Karin mientras él hacia los sellos necesarios para el jutsu- "usted dijo que desciendo de uno de los clanes más nobles del mundo shinobi, ¿Cual es mi clan?"- todos observaron al sennin.

- "Eres del mismo clan al que pertenece Nagato y la Habanera Sangrienta, recuerda eso que son mis últimas palabras, adiós mis jóvenes elegidos. Ninpo · Seisanmiittai no yugami (1)".

Con estas últimas palabras los cinco elegidos por el Rikudo Sennin fueron envueltos en luces amarillas que cubrían todo el lugar, lo siguiente que sintieron fue él como caían hacia el vacio y se retorcían en el infinito del tiempo.

La siguiente vez que se verían ya no serian unos adolescentes de 16 y 17 años, ahora serian unos niños d años y teniendo una gran responsabilidad en sus espaldas.

* * *

****Nuevo proyecto, se que con esto ya tengo varios, pero se me ocurren muchas ideas y para colmo son de diferentes cosas, aun así con tiempo actualizare todas las historias, por ese motivo sean pacientes.

Les dejo el glosario que se uso en este capitulo. me vi en la necesidad de hacer uno para este cazo

** . –**

Ninpo · Seisanmiittai no yugami: Arte ninja · Distorsión de la Santísima Trinidad - Técnica que usa el Rikudo-Sennin para hacer que la mente el alma viajen en el tiempo uniéndose al cuerpo en la época de destino.

si hay algún error en lo que escribí por favor hacérmelo saber.

Saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	2. Kusagakure

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Odyssey 5**

Capitulo 1: Kusagakure

Se despertó inmediatamente al sentir que caía en un vacio infinito produciéndole un vértigo a tal extremo que tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar. El problema fue cuando intento levantarse de la cama por alguna razón que no entendía se dio de bruces al piso del cuarto, intento levantarse pero algo estaba extraño, no sabía que era pero se sentía diferente, no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando en eso por la necesidad de vaciar su estomago de inmediato. Se dirigió a donde estaba la puerta para encontrarse que no estaba, intento encontrar el interruptor pero no lo encontró no podía soportar más y vacio su estomago en donde se encontraba.

Sentía una vergüenza espeluznante se había vomitado en es el lugar, le dio un asco terrible tanto que quiso seguir vomitando pero lo pudo soportar, al hacerlo noto algo extraño, se sintió más… como decirlo, pequeña… si esa era la palabra.

Pequeña.

El cuarto estaba oscuro no sabía dónde estaba ni que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que estaba corriendo en un prado, cerca de ella podía sentir el chakra de grande seres enfrentándose, aun le faltaba para llegar eso lo sabía ya tenía cerca de una hora sintiendo esa enorme cantidad de chakra a la misma distancia, 10 kilómetros, no importara cuanto se acercara la sentía igual de lejos. De un momento a otro sintió una masa absurda de energía que se acercaba a ella, cosa que le hizo temblar del miedo, lo último que vio fue una gran esfera negra que le caía encima desintegrando su cuerpo en el acto.

Después de eso no recordaba nada, solo blanco, un blanco que volvería a cualquiera loco, una silueta negra que le decía unas palabras, unos movimientos de manos y cuatro personas aparecieron enfrente de ella, reconoció a tres de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y al Kazekage, a la cuarta integrante no la conocía. Todos los recuerdos posteriores a la esfera negra cayéndole encima llegaron de golpe a su memoria, recapitulo todo en menos de un segundo y no podía creerlo seguramente que era un mal sueño, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus recuerdos tenía que limpiar el chiquero que había hecho antes de que Suigetsu le reclamara algo que de verdad le fastidiara la noche… tenía que volver a recapitular ya que en realidad no sabía dónde estaba, ¿estaba en la cárcel de Konoha?, ¿o en donde estaba?

A su izquierda se abre la puerta de la habitación por alguna razón eso le parecía familiar. Una silueta negra apareció en contraste con la luz esta silueta le produjo mucha nostalgia, juro reconocerla pero lo creía imposible, a ella no la veía desde que tenía… ¿6 años?, o lo que era lo mismo hace 10 años.

Las palabras de Rikudo-sennin de regresarlos a ellos cinco 10 años hacia el pasado llegaron a su mente, era… no lo podía creer.

- "Karin-chan te encuentras bien, oí ruidos extraños ¡dios mío! Karin-chan te ensuciaste la ropa, ven vamos a bañarte".

La mujer agarro a Karin de la mano y la llevo a la regadera en donde abrió los grifos del agua caliente y fría para regular la temperatura, mientras el agua se templaba la mayor aprovecho para quitarle la ropa sucia a Karin y meterla a la regadera. Hasta este momento Karin era una autómata, solo hacia lo que esa voz le dijera que hiciera. Fue cuando reacciono.

- **"¡Mamá!"**- el grito desesperado de la niña aunado con el hecho de que se le aventó para abrazarla le preocupo, su hija estaba llorando y no entendía el por qué, ¿Habría visto a alguien cerca de la ventana de su cuarto? ¿O fue una pesadilla?, preocupada la madre correspondió el abrazo haciendo que la niña llorara mas. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la madre logro clamar la situación haciendo que se terminara de bañar su hija.

Al salir la niña de bañarse, la madre preocupada le tenía un nuevo pijama para dormir, vistió a su hija que de nuevo se dejo guiar, esto tenia preocupada a la mujer ya que su hija le gustaba cambiarse ella sola desde que tenía 4 años, eso era algo que le agradaba de su pequeña, el que fuera independiente pero siempre quería seguir vistiéndola como cuando era una niña pequeña, ahora que lo hacía solo estaba preocupada.

- "Karin-chan, ¿quieres dormirte conmigo esta noche?"- por toda respuesta la niña con los ojos rojos por el llanto vio a su madre por unos segundos y asintió agarrando su mano y se fueron a la cama.

Una vez estando en la cama, la niña abrazo con toda su fuerza a su progenitora, parecía que no la quería dejar ir, la madre enternecida por el gesto le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña y la abrazo como solo una madre puede hacerlo. Karin se durmió de inmediato al tener el calor de su madre, en cambio, ella solo estuvo despierta un rato mas esperando que aquello que hizo que tuviera esas reacciones no estuviera cerca de ellas vigilándolas en el manto que ofrece la noche, se durmió después de media hora de vigilia.

Karin se levanto de la cama tallándose los ojos, vio en donde estaba y se congelo "_donde demonios estoy" _pensó la pelirroja, el cuarto se le hacía muy familiar, tanto que se enojo en ese instante.

- "Sabia que el propósito de Suigetsu es fastidiarme la vida pero esto… es… mu… cho…"- guardo silencio, su voz se oía diferente a como ella lo recordaba quiso comprobar de nuevo su voz cuando vio la habitación, la cama amplia con los cobertores de colores claros, las mesas de noche a los costados de la misma junto con sus lámparas a juego con una suave y cálida luz amarilla cuando fuera necesario el usarlos, también vio las paredes de color beige que adornaban la habitación, el buro de madera color caoba junto con el espejo, las puertas del closet a juego con el buro y el piso de madera lustrado. Todo esto se le hacía familiar.

Salió de la cama viendo hacia la puerta que estaba a su izquierda, si era lo que ella creía había del otro la de la puerta…

- "El baño de mamá" – y no se equivoco, entro al pequeño cuarto en donde estaba un retrete y una pequeña tina con regadera, los azulejos eran de colores pasteles dándole un toque femenino, esta habitación por lo que sabía era una rara mezcla que en la región no se encontraba, tradicionalmente la regadera y el retrete estaba separadas, pero en esta casa que era la de su difunta madre no era así, esto se debía por petición de la misma cuando se construyo la casa. Cerró la puerta de la habitación no poniendo el seguro, detrás de la puerta había un espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en la puerta dando hacia el baño y pudo contemplar con horror y fascinación lo que este instrumento mostraba, la realidad… su realidad… su cruda realidad.

En el espejo se reflejaba el cuerpo de una niña que Karin reconoció en el acto, era ella a los seis años de edad. En el recuadro platinado podía ver que su estatura, caderas, pecho y cabello eran mucho más pequeños de lo que recordaba, su estatura no debía de pasar del metro con diez centímetros, no tenia caderas y el pecho ni existía, su cabello en lugar de tenerlo a mediación de su espalda, estaba un poco arriba de sus hombros, el único punto bueno que podía ver era que su peinado era el mismo.

También noto algo importante, demasiado importante, su pijama era una camisola de color rosa pastel. La pijama era larga esta llegaba a la altura de sus pantorrillas pero tenía mangas cortas en los brazos y en ellas vio sus extremidades limpias, no tenía ninguna marca o cicatriz circular, apurada reviso sus brazos y pudo ver que el espejo no le mentía, siguió inspeccionando a tal punto que se quedo desnuda enfrente del espejo, la pijama había quedado a su izquierda en el suelo ensuciándose, no le importo ni siquiera pensó en ese detalle estaba más concentrada en contemplar su cuerpo.

Sus pechos no estaban confirmando que ahora era una tabal de planchar, bueno tampoco que fueran muy grandes, eran del tamaño justo y normal que cualquier mujer necesitaba para sentirse satisfecha o eso era lo que pensaba para darse autoestima, su cadera uno de sus orgullos junto con sus piernas torneadas eran pequeñas y desabridas, esto la deprimió mucho aunque tenía que esforzarse para que fueran como ¿antaño? Sería esta la palabra correcta, quien sabe. Dio un giro viendo su parte trasera y comprobó que faltaba mucha carne en esa parte que también tenía que rellenar.

Todo lo que veía podría desanimar a cualquiera, su hermoso cuerpo, el cuerpo de una dama había desaparecido y ahora era el de una niña insulsa y sin sabor para cualquiera hombre atractivo, aunque sabía que había casos especiales y tendría que evitarlos a toda costa pero no tenia que preocuparse por eso, ni siquiera el que ella tenía el cuerpo de una infante, no señor, ella estaba feliz, feliz por su cuerpo que lleno de cicatrices por curar a varios aliados y otros casos especiales había desaparecido, ahora no tenía ninguna herida ni marca en sus brazos, piernas, torso y cuello, ahora estaban limpios. Esto era algo por lo que tenía que celebrar.

La puerta se abre asustando a la joven pelirroja, pero se calmo un poco al ver quien había abierto la puerta, era su madre, tenia años de no verla desde que era una niña, desde que su aldea fue atacada y Orochimaru la había encontrado vagando por los bosques.

La mencionada madre de la ahora niña veía a su hija posando enfrente de su puerta de baño, se imaginaba que era por el espejo, pero no entendía por qué una niña de seis años este posando desnuda enfrente de este, si tuviera trece o catorce lo entendería muy bien, ella hizo lo mismo cuando estaba en la adolescencia, día a día la juventud se distorsiona mas pensaba la joven madre.

- "Karin chan, ¿Qué haces?"

- "Eto… nada mamá, solo quería… bañarme"- hablo mientras que disimuladamente observaba a todos lados para encontrar ideas que decir a su madre, al final dijo la que podría sonar más convincente.

- "Si, me doy cuenta hija pero sabes muy bien que está prohibido meterse a mi baño jovencita"

- _"Creo que tiene razón, el baño de mamá estaba prohibido pero no recuerdo porque"- _Karin empieza a recoger su ropa, cuando termina mira a su madre y le dice - "se me había olvidado mamá, lo siento, pero por qué no quieres que entre ¿ocultas algo que no quieres que vea?" – con su pregunta se le escapo un tono pícaro dándose cuenta de ello algo tarde, se preocupo si su madre podría identificar el sonsonete de su voz, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

En cambio su madre si noto el tono de voz de Karin, por un momento ella se sonrojo al recordar todas las cosas escondidas que tenia para quitar la comezón en las noches solitarias a las que estaba acostumbrada. Recapacito por un momento y agitando su cabeza saco esos recuerdos raros que le llegaron a su mente. Por un momento la joven madre recordó la risa pervertida que el padre de su hija le daba en esas húmedas y frías noches de Octubre en el país de la Hierba, mes en el que fue concebida su querida hija. Y el único mes en donde convivió con ese apasionado escritor de relatos eróticos.

- "Karin-chan ¿quieres almorzar cereal o panqueques? – le dijo a su hija antes de que saliera del cuarto y la perdiera de vista por unos momentos. La pequeña pelirroja se detuvo en el limbo de la puerta perdida en sus recuerdos sobre la comida de su madre, casi de inmediato una delgada capa de baba colgaba de sus labios, se giro a su madre y la vio a los ojos con ilusión.

- "Mamá… quiero panqueques y de comer tu delicioso Okonomiyaki" – a la mención del plato las dos pelirrojas tienen que quitarse la saliva que les colgaba por tan delicioso platillo.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Karin despertó como una niña de seis años, en este tiempo estuvo verificando los alrededores buscando cambios en ella y su chakra verificando si lo que dijo el Rikudo-sennin era verdad, había llegado a la conclusión que nada había cambiado seguía teniendo el mismo chakra y el mismo alcance en todas sus técnicas hasta que se dio cuenta alrededor del tercer día que si comparaba sus habilidades con las de un niño de su edad esta era realmente poderosa, el chakra de ella se había mantenido como cuando tenía 16 años, además día con día se dio cuenta de algo, alrededor de ella se creaban ráfagas de aire, esto era algo que no recordaba de antes inclusive en su estadía con Orochimaru y en Taka.

Busco en el pueblo si había algún pergamino de técnicas ninja, en especial de técnicas de Fuuton, al principio no encontró nada, de hecho tuvo que ir a la aldea de Kusagakure para poder encontrar un pergamino que hablara sobre dicho elemento pero eso fue hasta el sexto día de haber regresado en el tiempo, aprovecho una vuelta en que su madre tenía que comprar algunos víveres para la casa, en un descuido de su madre creó un Bunshin que para su satisfacción era muy verdadero y convincente, pensó que tener tanto chakra para una niña de seis años sería contraproducente y el bunshin seria literalmente una mierda pero ella tenía un buen control de su chakra, solo los ninjas médicos la superaban en esa materia. Fue a una tienda en donde vendía armas ninjas y por medio de un Hengen entro aparentando la edad de 16 años, al no tener dinero pudo distraer lo suficiente al comensal para robarse el pergamino con técnicas Fuuton, se fue de ahí y relevo a su copia alegrándose que su madre no se dio cuenta del cambio, aunque la regaño por no acordarse de que frutas le había dicho hacía unos momentos tenía que comprar. El regaño valió la pena desde el punto de vista de la pequeña ladrona.

Al llegar a casa no pudo practicar ya que ayudo a su madre en colocar los diferentes víveres en los lugares correspondientes y al terminar el día se quedaron hasta tarde viendo una película y comiendo del helado de chocolate que habían comprado en la tarde.

Al día siguiente su madre se tuvo que retirar otra vez pero ahora no la llevo si no que la dejo con una vecina, según le había dicho su madre fue a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, cosas que los adultos necesitaban para pasar una buena noche, Karin al no ser tan inocente como creía su madre capto la segunda intención y la dejo ir con una pequeña risa pervertida. Internamente la madre se dijo que le recordaba a alguien esa risa pero prefirió no acordarse de ese hombre que conoció ya hace un tiempo, prefería acordarse de él en la madrugada estando sola en su cama, si es que su querida hija no la molestaba con que querer dormirse con ella.

- "Bien, ahora que mamá va a comprarse sus fetiches para la noche, debo de distraer a Yamaguchi-san para que no me atrape en lo que quiero hacer"- despistadamente fue a ver en donde se encontraba la señora Yamaguchi, era la vecina de al lado y desde que tenía memoria siempre ayudaba a su madre en lo que fuera ya que ella era madre soltera, siempre que tenía que salir por un trabajo o lo que fuera se quedaba en la casa de Yamaguchi-san, era una buena persona por lo que recordaba y fácil de distraer si uno le preguntaba alguna cosas sobre su marido.

Al acercarse le pregunto cómo conoció al hombre de su vida según palabras textuales de la anciana mujer, en el instante en que ella empezó a decir que el primer encuentro con su difunto marido la salvo de unos maleantes y que con solo verla se había enamorado de ella, supo Karin que su plan ya había funcionado, hizo de nuevo un Bunshin sin que la mujer se diera cuenta y se fue al patio trasero de la casa de su madre.

Una vez estando ahí saco el pergamino y lo empezó a leer, conforme pasaba el tiempo y seguía leyendo las instrucciones de cómo hacer una simple técnica de Fuuton y cuanto chakra debía usar, algo muy dentro de ella hacia embonar un engranaje, este engranaje era el entendimiento de la técnica, entonces vio una que le llamo la atención ya que la había oído antes, cuando Sasuke se enfrento a Danzou, esta técnica se llamaba Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku.

- "Para realizar este Jutsu, necesito hacer las posiciones de mano rata, liebre y perro, esto es sencillo" – hizo los movimientos de manos pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la suficiente habilidad para hacerlos a la velocidad requerida, sus manos o dedos se trababan y no podía realizarlo bien, entonces después de veinte intentos fallidos logro hacerlo a la velocidad correcta, pero tuvo problemas a la hora de ejecutar la técnica salieron balas de viento de su boca, pero uno le estallo en la cara revolviendo su cabello y empujándola hacia atrás, las otras dos dieron en el objetivo, lamentablemente este no era el que Karin había decidido que seria, para su desgracias había agujerado una pared de la casa de su madre y se podían ver los dos aguajeros de 5 centímetros de diámetro, y para colmo de males, esa era la pared del cuarto de la señora de la casa, volteo a todos lados y vio que no había nadie, decidió usar su técnica especial, Kagura Shingan y detecto que su madre apenas iba a la casa de la vecina y que no había nadie alrededor.

Poniendo los pies en polvorosa y llegando a tiempo para oír el final del relato de la señora Yamaguchi que consistía en cómo murió su marido de tuberculosis dos años atrás.

- "… y así fue como murió mi marido por culpa de la tuberculosis, lo único bueno es que todos sus hijos y nietos estaban con él en su lecho de muerte, el perderlo fue lo más doloroso que allá sufrido en la vida, pero al mismo tiempo la vida que pase con él fue lo más bello que me pudo haber pasado y no me arrepiento de nada."

- "Es una historia maravillosa Yamaguchi-san, el amor que le tenía su marido sí que era increíble"- dijo Karin después de haber remplazado el Bunshin que había dejado.

-"Si, lo fue pequeña, aunque en esos días que era una jovencita hermosa así como tú, quien hubiera pensado que me terminaría casando con él"

- "¿Porque lo dice Yamaguchi-san?"- pregunto Karin con duda, se acordaba de algo de la historia amorosa de Yamaguchi-san cuando la oyó por primera vez en su primera infancia el que le diga esas palabras era de extrañarse.

- "Mi marido se enamoro de mi la primera vez que me vio, pero yo amaba a su mejor amigo, un hombre que me rompió el corazón de la peor manera posible"- dijo con lamento en su voz la anciana mujer.

- "¿La engaño con otra Yamaguchi-san?"- pregunto Karin

- "No, me apuñalo con uno de sus jutsus solo por que el hombre que asesinó a su hermano me había usado como rehén, su enemigo murió al instante pero en mi caso su ataque no me mato, solo me atravesó un punto no tan vital, deshizo su técnica y me dejo caer al suelo como si no le importara nada, mi marido junto con la mejor amiga y compañera de equipo de los dos llamada Zakuro vieron todo y ella al ser una ninja medico pudo salvar mi vida aunque yo no quería seguir viviendo, mi Menma-chan se enfrento al bastardo de Sosuke-kun y lo mato después de una ardua batalla- el color del rostro de Karin había desaparecido, la historia de la señora Yamaguchi era casi idéntica a lo que ella había pasado antes de que todo el embrollo en el que estaba envuelta empezara.

Ella había sido herida de muerte por el amor de su vida, Sasuke, al ser apresada como una rehén por él hombre que había condenado al hermano del Uchiha a ser un traidor de su aldea, asesino de su clan entero y que a la larga lo orillara a su muerte con el tiempo, fue salvada por la amiga y antigua compañera de Sasuke, llamada Sakura y los pensamientos de no querer ser salvada eran casi idénticos a los que tuvo cuando la pelirrosa la estaba tratando en el lugar. Recordó la relación que Uzumaki Naruto y Sasuke tenían y la similitud fue alarmante, los nombres de los cuatro son casi idénticos, Sosuke con Sasuke, Zakuro con Sakura, Menma con Naruto, técnicamente hablando y su nombre, Karin con el de Yamaguchi-san que era…

- "Karen-san ¿se encuentra despierta?, vengo por Karin-chan para ir a comer"- grito la joven madre desde la entrada de la casa de Yamaguchi-san.

- "Claro que si Kagura-chan, pásale que estas en confianza" – Kagura, la madre de Karin entro y vio a las dos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, por lo que dedujo estaban platicando, Karen-san entendió la mirada de Kagura y se adelanto a la pregunta que estaba por formular la pelirroja-"le estaba contando a Karin-chan la historia de cómo fue que me enamore de Menma-chan"- suspira la mujer- "qué tiempos aquellos"

- "Cual versión le estabas contando, ¿la romántica o la verdadera?"

- "Un poco de ambas, ¿Por qué?, ¿lo dices por su cara?"- pregunto con inocencia.

- "Si, no quiero que mi bebe se traume por historias como esa, tiene una cara de horror" – dijo preocupada.

- "Es verdad que mi historia de amor es un poco violenta, pero no subestimes a tu hija, ella a veces piensa como una señorita de 16 años" – con estas palabras Karin volvió a la realidad, vio a Yamaguchi-san y ella le guiño un ojo, no entendió el por qué de ello, pero tampoco era para que le preguntara abiertamente el por qué había hecho eso- "Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que esta pequeña hermosura valla a comer un rico guisado de Katsudon que tanto le fascina"

- "Karen-san tiene razón Karin-chan, ya es hora de que vallamos a comer, ¿no gusta comer con nosotras, Karen-san?

- "Te lo agradezco pero yo ya comí y a mi edad comer dos veces es la muerte y aun no es mi hora, aunque ya está cerca"

- "Es una lástima que no nos acompañe Karen-san, aunque tampoco diga eso, usted tiene más vitalidad que muchos de nosotros, es probable que me muera yo primero a usted" – risas salieron de las bocas de las dos mujeres mayores.

- "No digas eso mamá aun tienes mucho que vivir" – el grito alarmo a las dos mujeres por lo repentino de todo.

- "Es una broma Karin-chan todavía tienes mucha madre para rato"- con estas palabras la niña se alegro mucho, ella no quería perder a su madre de nuevo, no creía poder soportarlo otra vez- "Bueno agarra tus cosas y vámonos"- Karin asiente yendo por sus cosas que no eran más que unas muñecas de trapo y unos colores, estando a punto de irse voltea con Karen-san y le hace una pregunta que la estaba incomodando.

- "Yamaguchi-san, ¿usted fue capaz de perdonas a Sosuke-san por lo que le hizo?

- "Karin-chan, que son esas preguntas, discúlpeme Karen-san no era su intención hacer una pregunta así"- lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de disculpa por la impertinente pregunta de su hija.

- "Si, esa era mi intención madre" – con voz de desafío hacia su madre la pequeña no se hizo callar. Karen solo las veía e internamente se reía la anciana mujer.

- "_Ya están peleando como madre e hija adolecente que son… disfruta todo lo que puedas de estos días Karin-chan, porque estos serán unos de los pocos días dorados que puedas guardar en tu corazón"- _Kagura estaba por replicarle a la niña pero Karen hablo primero- "No me molesta para nada tu pregunta Karin-chan, tampoco te enojes Kagura-san, es natural que a estas alturas y en especial por las circunstancias de tu hija el hacerme ese tipo de preguntas, se nota que tiene un carácter fuerte como la madre, solo espero que no saque lo pervertido del padre" – Kagura se congelo en ese instante, no quería que llegando a casa Karin le preguntara sobre su padre, era un tema algo delicado que tratar y en especial a una niña de seis años, por su aparte Karin se estaba haciendo la nota mental de preguntarle por su padre a su madre, y de paso a que clan pertenece, ya que se le estaba olvidando - veras Karin-chan, por mucho tiempo odie a Sosuke-kun y el motivo de eso era porque el odio y el amor son el mismo sentimiento, solo que el amor es el lado positivo y el odio el lado negativo, cuando supe de esta gran verdad me di cuenta el que tan profundo era lo que sentía por Sosuke-kun, solo con el tiempo mientras más me enamoraba de Menma-chan, mas olvidaba a Sosuke-kun hasta el punto de que llegue a perdonarlo por sus acciones, no era él ese día y estaba obsesionado con el trauma que vivió de niño al ver que su único familiar era asesinado enfrente de él, por esas circunstancias lo pude perdonar con el pasar del tiempo, dime pequeña ¿tu duda quedo resuelta con mi respuesta?"- Karin solo asiente, no se encontraba feliz por las palabras pero por lo menos estaba satisfecha, toma a su madre de la mano y a base de empujones se van a su casa despidiéndose de la señora Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Karen después de despedirse con la mano se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la ventana más cercana para ver como la pequeña familia de dos mujeres entra en su casa, vuelve a suspirar y ve con preocupación a la calle.

- "Si Rikudo-sennin la eligió por algo será, así que para que debo de preocuparme esta aldea morirá en unos pocos días, esos eventos que ella vivió… no deben de preocuparme ya que no los viviré".

Una semana después Yamaguchi-san junto con la ayuda de Karin caminaban cerca del bosque que se encuentra cerca de su pueblo. Kagura le había pedido que cuidara a su hija por unas horas, ya que tenía que volver la aldea de la Hierba para ir a ver ciertos temas que ya tenía tiempo de preocuparle, por esos motivos las dos se encontraban buscando hongos silvestres.

- "¿Este está bien Yamaguchi-san?- le pregunto enseñándole un hongo grande de colores pardos a la anciana mujer.

- "Si, este es perfecto, con estos tendremos una excelente sopa de hongos por unos días, ¿no crees Karin-chan?

- "Si, comeremos sopa de hongos por muchos días, le pediré a mi mamá que agregue unos cuantos al Okonomiyaki de la cena, aunque tengo una pregunta Yamaguchi-san"

- ¿Si, cual es Karin-chan?- le devuelve la pregunta amablemente la anciana a la niña que considera una nieta más.

- "¿Por qué estoy cargando todas las bolsas con los hongos?" – ante esta pregunta, Karen se detiene y la observa por un rato pensando sus palabras ya era hora de decirle él porque estaba ahí

- "Bueno, eso sería porque eres una joven muy fuerte y sobre todo porque eres una ninja muy capaz y experimentada."

- "Ah, era por eso ya ve…o"- la mirada de incredulidad que le daba Karin a Karen-san era ideal para poder hacer un cuadro de arte de la rama de expresionismo, la pelirroja se preguntaba si la había descubierto Yamaguchi-san pero eso sería imposible ya que ella nunca sintió que la estaban vigilando por lo tanto no sabía que decirle, no quería revelarse ante ella que sabía era una chismosa consumada en el pueblo aunque ella siempre lo negaba.- "no sé porque dice eso, Yamaguchi-san"

- "Siéntate Karin-chan tenemos que platicar de algo muy serio que aun no te has dado cuenta a pesar de que ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha"- Karin se espanto pero trato de tranquilizarse e imitando a su vecina se sentó enfrente de ella – "Las cosas deben de esta terribles en el futuro para que Rikudo-sennin te haya enviado al pasado, ¿verdad?"

- "No sé de qué me habla Yamaguchi-san" – pudo controlar las expresiones faciales y la mirada que mostraba aunque internamente estaba aterrada, no se explicaba como la anciana mujer le decía eso, las únicas opciones que se le ocurrían eran: la habían descubierto o la senilidad le había llegado muy duro a la anciana mujer de cabellos platas por la edad que tenia.

- "Se que sabes de que hablo, el Rikudo te pidió que no se lo contaras a nadie, ¿verdad? Bueno es lógico no cualquiera te creería el cuento que vienes del futuro cuando tienes ese cuerpo. Ten confianza niña, no quiero perjudicarte, total hoy moriré.

- "**¡Que!, **¿por qué dice eso?, todavía falta para que muera"- grito levantándose, Karen la tomo del brazo y la volvió a sentar en el pasto.

- "Hoy voy a morir junto con todos los del pueblo, ya llego ese día que tanto lamentas" – el color de la niña se fue al entender lo que le decía la mujer mayor quiso moverse pero no pudo ya que era sujetada por los hombros. - "No puedes interferir, es lo mejor para el futuro de todos, la aldea en la que naciste y te criaste debe desaparecer todos y cada uno de sus habitantes, menos tu, por su puesto

- "Por que dice eso, podemos salvarlos a todos, a mamá"- se sacude los brazos de sus hombros corre con dirección hacia el pueblo pero antes de que avanzara más de 10 metros la detiene la anciana mujer. - "Suélteme vieja estúpida, no permitiré que mi madre muera otra vez"

- "No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, si tu madre no muere hoy morirá en unos meses" – los fuertes sacudidas que daba la niña poco a poco se calmaron, giro su cabeza para verla con sus ojos rojos llenos de furia.

- "¿Por qué dices eso anciana?

- "De esto es lo que quería hablar contigo, eres toda una mujer con experiencia pero no te has dado cuenta que tu madre tose sangre todo el tiempo"

- "¿Qué? Mi madre no tose sangre, es mas ni siquiera está enferma, usted está mintiendo, no me mienta que puedo saber cuando alguien miente"- se da vuelta para ver a la mujer de frente, esta le dice que se siente cosa que ella se niega.

- "No te has dado cuenta porque tu madre es muy buena escondiendo las cosas, le hace honor a su clan ninja, a pesar de que no lo sea

- "¿Clan ninja? Usted sabe a qué clan pertenece mi madre"

- "Claro que se a que clan pertenece, parece que no lo supieras"

- "No lo sé, le he preguntado en estos días pero nunca me lo dice, incluso cuando descubrió el pergamino de técnicas ninja que me robe tampoco me quiso decir, de hecho lo tiro a la basura y no supe donde quedo, por favor, dígame a que clan pertenezco, el Rikudo-sennin solo me dijo que pertenezco al clan que pertenece la Habanera Sangrienta"- exijo la niña sujetando las ropas de la anciana de manera brusca, si hubiera sido otra persona la que sufriera de estos ataques se hubiera asustado o intimidado con la energía que proyectaba la niña, pero esta anciana mujer no.

- "La habanera Sangrienta, tenía tiempo que no oía ese apodo, no desde hace seis años cuando Konoha fue atacada por el Zorro de las nueve colas"

- "¿Konoha?, entonces mi clan pertenece a Konoha, pero los únicos clanes prestigiosos son el Senju, el Uchiha y el Hyuga, pero no soy ninguna Senju, no puedo hacer árboles o tengo esa fuerza monstruosa de Hokage-sama y ni que pensar de ser un Uchiha o Hyuuga" – cavilaba en voz alta la niña, Yamaguchi la oía como se perdía en sus cavilaciones

- "¿Monstruosa fuerza de la Hokage?, entonces la princesa de las Babosas se convertirá en Hokage, quien la viera"- dijo riéndose por lo irreal de ese comentario

- "¿Por qué se ríe? Esa anciana tetona se convertirá en la Hokage en unos años más después de la muerte del Sandaime… oh oh, hable de mas"

- "No importa, en este claro no hay nadie y yo moriré hoy, pero me resulta ilógico que la persona que mas odia el puesto lo tome en unos años, oh descuida ignora mi comentario – hablo al ver la mirada de confusión de la niña – pero no, tu perteneces a otro clan que fue temido a principios de la tercera Guerra Shinobi, de hecho destruyeron la aldea y mataron a casi todos los habitantes por lo mismo"

- "¿Pero quién haría eso, y por que los destruyeron?

- Fueron los de Iwagakure, esa aldea odia a Konoha desde hace mucho tiempo, ese odio fue promovido por su actual líder Oonoki, ese enano mando destruir todo el país, en la actualidad es solo una isla desierta, se dice que un hombre con cientos de marionetas destruyo ese pequeño país"

- "Dígame quien lo hizo, vengare a mi gente por lo que le hicieron y dígame cual es mi clan"- la mirada seria de Karin hizo dudar de seguir hablando a la de tercera edad, pero ya sabía cómo calmarla"

- "No he conocido al hombre que te destrozo el corazón pero sé que lo hizo para cumplir una venganza, igual que Sosuke-kun en su momento, si me sigues viendo así la verdad dudo que salgas bien librada de ese camino"- no hace falta decir que la mirada de Karin cambio a una de miedo por las palabras dichas, el miedo era porque estaba diciendo las mismas palabras que en su momento le oyó decir a Sasuke el día que lo vio por primera vez en la guarida de Orochimaru.

- "Como sabe de Sasuke, no he hablado de él en ningún momento"

- "Así que se llama Sasuke… una extraña coincidencia que me da miedo el pensarla… veras Karin-chan cuando estuve a punto de morir por culpa de Sosuke-kun cuando era una joven tuve una epifanía por decirlo de una manera, una energía que se desato en mi y que es fecha que no sé quién o qué me la dio, me dio la capacidad de ver el pasado y el futuro de las personas que toco, cuando te toque unos días antes de que te contara la historia de mi marido tuve una visión de tu pasado, vi como ese joven te apuñalo, vi todo lo que te hicieron hacer por el amor de ese hombre que no te supo valorar y sobre todo vi a Rikudo-sama dándote sus bendiciones y regalos para esta misión, por esta habilidad también sé que es lo que pasara en unas horas, y estoy esperándola con ansias"

- "¿Por qué?

- "Extraño a Menma-chan, Zakuro-san y sobretodo quiero ver a Sosuke-kun, por eso lo estoy esperando, además así aporto mi granito de arena para evitar el futuro del que vienes se haga realidad"

- "¿Puede ver el futuro y no intenta cambiarlo?"- grito a los cuatro vientos la joven sin entender las razones de esa mujer, ya comprendía el por qué sabia del Rikudo y le creyó solo porque había vivido algo mucho más místico que el solo ver el futuro, pero lo que no entendía era el que no interviniera para salvar a su pueblo- "Por qué no hace algo para avisar o detener esa masacre, puede salvar a cientos de vidas inocentes"

- "Mi misión en esta vida y después de obtener este don fue la de ver e informar, nunca la de modificar, sufrí grandes pérdidas muy dolorosas por lo mismo pero cuando intentaba corregirlo y veía que consecuencias traería era mucho peor y por eso dejaba las cosas tal como estaban destinadas, es cruel de mi parte hacerlo pero no quiero que un futuro mucho peor se vuelva a presentar"- Karin se quedo callada unos instantes analizando sus palabras

- "¿Usted cambio una visión verdad?"

- "Si, hace 35 años dos niñas serian violadas y asesinadas por un hombre que iba de paso, llego a esta aldea pidiendo un lugar para quedarse y obtener algo de trabajo y comida por la corta temporada que iba a estar, cuando lo salude la primera vez que lo vi, vi lo que iba pasar y me enfureció lo que iba a hacer ese animal, entre Zakuro-san y yo lo sacamos del pueblo antes de que hiciera su crimen, salvamos a las niñas y nos sentíamos bien con nosotras mismas- dijo parándose y caminando un poco viendo las nubes.- "pero empezaron a suceder cosas que no debieron de haber sucedido, por ejemplo el molino que está afuera del pueblo se atasco y el dueño del molino intento arreglarlo pero este se rompió y le cayó encima rompiéndole la pierna, al final se la tuvieron que amputar por problemas de la diabetes que tenia, ese trabajo lo haría ese hombre que saque a patadas y no le iba a pasar nada, de hecho el molino nunca se rompería, después de eso la cerca de la familia Kurosaki que se suponía ese hombre tenía que arreglar no se arreglo y entro un lobo hambriento matando a un niño de cuatro años que estaba jugando en el patio sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, también ese hombre nos había dicho que conocía unos venenos para matar la plaga que atacaba las cosechas del pueblo pero lo corrimos antes de que hiciera la formula contaminando la producción de ese año. Había tenido una visión en donde el dueño de la farmacia se caía de las escaleras y un niño corriendo después de hacer una broma evito la caída salvando al anciano hombre de una muerte segura, pero se llego el día y el de la farmacia se cayó de la escalera y se desnuco con una piedra que estaba en ese lugar, adivina quién era el hombre que hizo correr al niño"

- "… El violador"

- "Así es, el violador que espante junto con Zakuro-san, pero lo que más me dolió fue que esas niñas que yo salve de ese cruel destino hicieran lo que hicieron- suspiro y agarro las manos al recordar el pasado que está contando – "Esas niñas siempre habían tenido un gusto extraño por los cuchillos y objetos filosos y ese gusto se hizo más intenso cuando en una festividad después de esos eventos vieron como su padre mato a un toro para celebrar un evento del pueblo, nadie se dio cuenta hasta muchos años después que esas niñas a partir de ese momento harían lo mismo que le vieron a hacer a su padre no solo en animales si no también a personas, mis dos hijos fueron unas de sus primeras víctimas, esto fue así por muchos años hasta que un día tu padre las detuviera matándolas"

- "¡Que!, esta mintiendo, ¿verdad? Eso no pudo ver terminado así después de haberlas salvado"

- "Pero termino de esa manera, indirectamente por una acción noble mis dos hijos fueron asesinados por evitar que un violador y asesino hiciera de las suyas, cambie esa visión y pasaron todas esas catástrofes"

- "Mierda, eso es mucho peor, entonces si salvo mi aldea ¿cosas malas pasaran?"

- "Tal vez si, tal vez no, no lo sé, esa fue la única vez que interferí en un destino, después de la muerte del pequeño Kurosaki Ichigo y la amputación de la pierna de Ozora-san nunca más lo volví a hacer y por eso mismo tampoco quiero hacerlo ahora, a decir verdad en nuestra aldea hay mucha gente mala y prefiero que sean devorados por esa planta humanoide, aunque sé que si evito que Kagura-san muera hoy se que tendrá una muerte mucho peor y no solo eso que también te pueda contagiar"

- "¿Cual es la enfermedad de mi madre y de que me contagiaría?" – el llanto llegaba a los ojos carmín de Karin, quería evitarlo pero las palabras eh historia de Yamaguchi Karen le hacían llorar, sabía que la mujer decía la verdad la estuvo monitoreando todo ese tiempo y sabia que decía la verdad.

- "Tuberculosis", se contagio hace unos meses, se dio cuenta de pura casualidad cuando tosió muy fuerte y escupió sangre, asustada fue con el médico y le dijo de que estaba enferma, se metió a tratamiento pero desgraciadamente el cuerpo de tu madre es débil, en eso no se parece en nada a los del clan Uzumaki ya que estos tienen cuerpos demasiado sanos y muy longevos, de hecho por tener un cuerpo débil hizo que ella nunca fuera una ninja"

- "Uzumaki… mi clan es el… ¿Uzumaki?" – paró de llorar por un momento al recibir la noticia que estaba deseando desde hace dos semanas.

- "Si, tu clan es el Clan Uzumaki, cuando estés en Konoha pregunta por qué fueron destruidos por los ninjas de Iwa, eso te ayudara mucho en saber tus orígenes a ti y a tu amigo"

- "Amigo, ¿cual amigo?"

- "El hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta, en tus visiones del pasado vi que tuviste contacto con él, de hecho sé que después de aquí te irás a encontrarlo, desconozco el por qué iras para allá y después se moverán de ahí, pero sé que iras a Konoha"- declaro con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto tranquilizo un poco a la niña.

- "¿Quien es mi padre?, lo ha mencionado mucho y tengo curiosidad"

- "¿Te interesa conocerlo?"

- "No, nos abandono a mi madre y a mí, no me interesa si está vivo o muerto, pero usted lo ha mencionado mucho desde esa platica, tengo la curiosidad de saber quién es el"

- "Es el hombre que más ama tu madre, es un ninja muy poderoso e inteligente ha estado en incontables guerras y misiones y ha salido victorioso, también es un escritor aunque su primer libro no fue muy interesante para el público es el favorito de tu madre, de hecho antes de dormir te decía unos cuantos párrafos"

- "¿Ese libro lo hizo mi padre? ¿No me diga que mi gusto por la caligrafía viene de él?

- "No lo sé, de hecho no sabía que te gustaba la caligrafía"

- "Y también dibujar, pero es raro que lo mencione a alguien, como sea, es bueno saber que vive, pero por mí que haga lo que quiera"

- "Siempre las cuida, de lejos pero siempre las cuida"

- "¿Que quiere decir Yamaguchi-san?"- pregunto, no quería oír algo de que por ser un ninja poderoso tenía muchos enemigos y por culpa de eso se separo de su madre y ella.

- "Bueno él es un ninja poderoso y por lo tanto tiene muchos enemigos y en este pueblo se los gano desde el primer día, tener a la vela perpetua en su contra por espiar los baños termales femeninos no es lo más sabio del mundo, pero principalmente no estuvo con ustedes por que el es un alma libre, además tenía una misión que hacer como espía de Konoha"

- "Konoha tiene que ver mucho en mi vida por lo que puedo ver, mi clan es importante ahí y mi padre es uno de sus espías, genial"

- "Si, lo es, pero él nunca las descuido, siempre apoyaba a tu madre con dinero y algunas otras cosas, de hecho los beneficios monetarios del segundo libro que escribió están a nombre de tu madre, ¿por qué crees que ella casi no trabaja?- al ver que se quedaba muda decidió continuar – la historia del segundo libro fue más exitosa pero era con contenido adulto por eso nunca te las lee, además en cierta forma tampoco las lee por donde saco la inspiración de la historia"

- "De donde saco la inspiración tanto para que no lo leyera"

- "De las asesinas de mis hijos, por eso no las lee, aunque si acepta los derechos económicos"

- "Lo siento, no era mi intención"

- "Descuida… ya es hora que te vayas"- dijo al ver como estaba el sol de alto

- "¿Que me valla?, ¿a dónde?

- "A Konoha, a cumplir con tu misión"

- "¿Y cree que me iré así no más? Iré por mi madre y me iré a Kono…" – no termino su frase, recibió un golpe inesperado de la anciana dejándola inconsciente.

- "Perdona Karin-chan pero te tienes que ir" – de entre sus ropas saco dos pergaminos, un libro y una carta que coloco dentro del libro, coloco los objetos a su lado.

Sin siquiera voltear a ver atrás agarro todas las bolsas con los hongos aunque cuando ya estaba por irse decidió dejar la más grande para que se las comiera la niña en su viaje. Camino varios metros dentro del bosque hasta que se encontró en el camino con Kagura

- "Karen-san debemos de irnos, están atacando el pueblo, ¿donde se encuentra Karin? ¿Que no estaba con usted?" – desesperada la madre intentaba buscar a su hija, Karen solo la observa y decide hablar.

- "Ella está bien, esta en estos momentos yendo con su padre, descuida estará a salvo"

- "¡Que!, porque dice que está buscando a su padre, no se supone que ella conozca a su padre, ¿usted le dijo quien era?"

- "No se lo dije, pero sé que lo encontrara, está en su destino encontrárselo y ayudarlo, nosotras tenemos algo que hacer, tu hija está bien"- Kagura iba a contestarle pero un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda evito que lo hiciera.

Al ver hacia abajo pudo ver como una placa de acero le salía del estomago y entraba en el torso de la señora Yamaguchi, con lo que quedaba de fuerzas ya que esta estaba desapareciendo muy rápidamente pudo ver a un hombre vestido con una capa negra y llenas de nubes rojas la había atravesado con algo que parecía una cola

- "Sa-Sasori-san, ¿Cómo me enco…?"- no pudo terminar de hablar, la vida se le escapo por completo, el ataque le atravesó el corazón y un pulmón matándola casi de inmediato

- "Y pensar que me encontraría aquí con la única sobreviviente que deje ir de Uzushio hace tiempo, que pequeño es el mundo" – rápidamente saco la cola de Hiruko de las dos mujeres, estaba por irse cuando oyó a la otro reírse- "¿Y tu mujer de que te ríes?

- "P-Puedo ver el futu…ro, y no me equivoque… al decirle a… Ka-Kagura-chan que nos viéramos aquí" – comenzó a toser sangre, pero la sonrisa de su cara no se quitaba.

"Estás loca anciana, la edad te afecta" se dio la vuelta- me voy no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas y tu también ya vete al otro mundo que ya vas tarde"

- "Una… pelirrosa de o-ojos jade te derrotara dentro de nueve años, cuando pase… dile… donde encontrar a Oro…chimaru"

- "Eh, esta mujer está loca mejor la mato de una vez"- se coloco enfrente de ella y con una hoja venenosa la vio a los ojos, estaba feliz, feliz de que iba a morir, no la entendía para nada – "¿Ultimas palabras?"

- "Me siento…feliz… de estropear… que la serpiente… utilice el cuerpo de mi amiga para ma-matar a su maes…tro"- con estas palabras la mujer cerró los ojos, Sasori no entendía de que hablaba esa mujer pero al ver que aun respiraba decidió apiadarse de ella aunque sea un poco y de un solo movimiento le corto la cabeza, al terminar esta acción salió de ahí para encontrarse con Orochimaru, Zetsu y Tobi.

Habían arrasado el pueblo, tenían que hacerlo para poder expandir el almacén de los clones del Zetsu blanco que se estaban creando, aunque el artista de las marionetas no sabía nada de esto, solo recibió la orden de Pain de hacerlo y así lo hizo, aunque le parecía algo molesto el que Zetsu y su bufón personal los ayudaran.

Al caer la noche Karin despertó, se asusto al ver qué hora era y salió corriendo al pueblo. Se dio cuenta que no sentía el chakra de los habitantes y se asusto, aunque su cara se lleno de terror cuando a mitad de camino se encontró con los cuerpos inertes de su madre y Yamaguchi-san se tiro al suelo y lloro y lloro hasta que se canso y quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que una presencia se acercaba al lugar, la reconoció de inmediato, justo como en aquel entonces de hace diez años, la única diferencia era el lugar. Orochimaru se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ella, no tenia humor de encontrárselo, no después de ver los cuerpos de su vecina y madre, con coraje cargo los cuerpos y se fue del lugar hasta llegar al lugar donde despertó la noche anterior.

Orochimaru se dio cuenta del movimiento que hizo la niña y siguiendo su instinto se dedico a seguir ese ruido, llego al lugar donde oyó los ruidos y al ver las grandes manchas de sangre sin ningún cuerpo se puso a investigar el lugar, llego a un claro pero no vio nada, se sentó en una piedra del lugar y se dio cuenta que una parte del césped del claro estaba aplanado, se acerco y se dio cuenta que no hace mucho algo estaba en el lugar dejando su figura plasmada.

- "Que raro, ¿habrá sido un sobreviviente?, no lo creo no hay huellas de que se alejara… solo las que van en la dirección de donde vengo… aquí algo me huele mal"- soltó a sus serpientes a que se pusieran a revisar el área pero estas no encontraron nada, fastidiado con su búsqueda les ordeno que entraran a su capa de Akatsuki y se fue del lugar sin hacer ningún ruido.

Si se hubiera quedado dos minutos más se hubiera dado cuenta que detrás de donde él se sentó aparecieron de la nada una niña muerta del miedo con dos mujeres muertas, ambas atravesadas con una hoja grande y una de ellas con la cabeza separada del cuello. Karin sintió que Orochimaru venia así que decidió ocultarse arriesgándose a que la encontrara y se la llevara, sabía que si Orochimaru la encontraba y le decía lo mismo de la ultima vez, que sintió un grupo de personas yendo hacia el pueblo se la llevaría con un contacto a Kusagakure para que la cuidara y que años después la recogería para que la ayudara en el proyecto de Uchiha Sasuke. No podía permitirlo, Yamaguchi-san le recordó que tenía una misión y las consecuencias que tendría si no la cumplía en los tiempos que le habían estipulado no a su conveniencia.

Tenía que hacer las cosas como Yamaguchi-san le dijo que se tenían que hacer, ir a Konoha y después viajar, pero no sabía a dónde aunque ya después lo averiguaría, primero lo primero.

- "Si no hubiera leído sobre el Tsuchikage Mu y su 'Doton: Meisagakure no jutsu' lo más seguro es que estuviera explicando muchas cosas… no sé cómo pude hacer ese jutsu que me desapareció del ambiente, aunque tengo un gran dolor de cabeza, ¿serán estas las consecuencias que nos hablo Rikudo-sama?"

Después de que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera un poco empezó a cavar las tumbas donde pondría los restos de su madre y vecina, tardo varias horas en hacerlo ya que el llanto no la dejaba continuar, había podido controlar su dolor por culpa de Orochimaru pero ahora que no estaba lo soltaba a cada oportunidad sin quererlo o no, para ella la parte más difícil fue poner a su madre dentro de su tumba, casi se moría del dolor al hacerlo.

Había vuelto a perder a su madre una vez más, la primera por miedo y la segunda por impotencia, aun cuando entendía más o menos las intenciones de Yamaguchi-san no las aprobaba pero ya era muy tarde, no podía revivirla y aunque lo hiciera no sería ella misma.

Después de mucho sufrir y de comerse algunos de los hongos que había encontrado cuando regreso al claro, coloco dos cruces con los nombres tallados de sus ocupantes. Antes de irse hizo unas oraciones esperando que las almas de esas dos mujeres, en especial la de su madre estuvieran descansando en paz.

Se levanto y vio el libro con la carta y los dos pergaminos. El primero de los pergaminos lo reconoció de inmediato, era el pergamino que muy enojada su madre tiro a la basura, lo más probable es que la anciana lo haya recogido y guardado para entregárselo, el segundo al abrirlo pudo ver que era un pergamino donde haba varias herramientas que pudiera utilizar para el viaje, las convoco cada una y las volvió a guardar, decidió que las utilizaría cuando más le conviniera.

Agarro el libro y saco la carta, en ella Yamaguchi-san le explicaba sobre su padre y que el libro que dejo era el libro que él había escrito, no sabía de donde había surgido la idea pero le habían dicho que este libro era la clave para un evento venidero del futuro, desconocía cuál era pero que era importante que lo leyera y atesorara.

También le decía que tenía que encontrar a su padre por que le ayudaría mucho en su misión, ella no quería pero al final se fue haciendo a la idea, al fin y al cabo su padre era un poderoso shinobi por lo que le habían dicho. También le recomendaba que las ganancias del libro que hizo después su padre las canalizara a ella en una cuenta en el banco de Konoha, irónicamente ese era el deseo de su madre, ella pensaba mandarla a Konoha cuando ella muriera y que su padre se hiciera responsable de su hija, no había dejado un testamento pero esa era su última voluntad. La péqueña después de leer eso volteo a la tumba de su madre y le juro que seguirá al pie de la letra su último deseo aun cuando ella no lo quisiera. Agarro el libro, los pergaminos y una mochila que estaba dentro del pergamino, esta con la mayoría de la ropa que la niña tenía perdida y se fue caminando hacia la aldea de Konoha.

- "Cuando era una genin me tarde dos semanas en llegar a la aldea, estaba acompañada de mis compañeros de equipo y el sensei que me enseñaba junto con otros equipos… ahora voy sola es probable que me tarde más tiempo… afortunadamente había algo de dinero en el pergamino que me dejo Yamaguchi-san… da un poco de miedo que tan bien previsto tenia esto"- se detuvo un poco y vio hacia donde estaba la tumba de su madre- "Regresare madre traeré a papá para que se disculpe contigo por ser un mal amante y lo haré sufrir mucho para cuando cumpla mis quince años y dulces dieciséis" - se rio como una desquiciada al imaginar la deuda multimillonaria que tendría que pagar su padre para satisfacer a su excéntrica hija. Se detuvo de reír y vio el título del libro, se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de donde y sabía que no era por las lecturas nocturnas de su madre – 'La historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz' ¿donde lo abre escuchado antes?… y el nombre del autor es… ¡**Que**! ¿Él es mi padre? Me niego a aceptarlo como tal" – Tira el libro del coraje y se va caminando, aunque a los diez metros se para y regresa para recogerlo y guardarlo en su mochila, este era el libro favorito de su madre no tenia que desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

* * *

Actualizando el capitulo, me tomo algo de tiempo y esfuerzo el actualizarlo pero me gusto como quedo, aunque hay partes que pueden mejorar del capítulo transmitió la idea que quería, además de que me dio otras ideas, pero no creo que tengan que ver con la historia.

Espero sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten leyendo como a mí me encanto el hacerlo, en especial la parte de la madre con sus fetiches nocturnos o el de las risas de la hija pervertida.

Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. Sunagakure

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Odyssey 5**

Capitulo 2: Sunagakure

Un fuerte rugido estremeció la cálida noche en la aldea, todos asustados salieron de sus casas medio dormidos y con ropa para dormir solo para encontrar el horror personificado en un gigantesco mapache de arena, el caos estremeció a los ninjas y civiles por igual, principalmente a estos últimos haciendo que todo el mundo corriera formando una marabunta humana. Los ninjas de turno no sabían que hacer o más bien dicho no sabían cómo controlar este caos humano, todos estaban ansiosos e incluso con miedo. Las personas se golpeaban sin tener control de quien estaba a su lado, varios adultos y niños caían al suelo solo para ser pisoteados por sus asustados compatriotas.

Sin previo aviso una ola de arena se dirigía hacia ellos, destruyendo edificios, rugidos más fuertes y escalofriantes llenaban el ambiento opacando los gritos desesperados por los aldeanos por sobrevivir a la furia del monstruo, incluidos los Shinobis estaban aterrados de tener enfrente a la bestia que su ciudad custodiaba como su máxima arma.

Entonces un brillo dorado apareció en medio de la noche llenando a sus ciudadanos con una pisca de alegría, ese brillo dorado era emitido por pequeñas partículas de oro puro. Todo mundo hasta el más ignorante de la aldea sabía que significaba aquello. La esperanza, la esperanza manifestada en una gran ola de arena de oro envolviendo al Shukaku. Es entonces que el sonido más bello y glorioso llego a los oídos de todos los habitantes de Sunagakure no sato pudo haber oído en su vida. **Silencio. **

Este sonido era bello, hermoso, glorioso y más cuando el sonido del viento se mezclaba con el sonido del silencio. Toda la gente se detuvo y fue consciente de lo que estaba a su alrededor, gentes semi desnudas sacadas del sueño reparador, otras con heridas graves y no tan graves. Algunos pudieron ver que había gente bajo sus pies muertos o casi muertos en algunos casos menores. La culpa y el odio empezaron a desbordar en cada uno de ellos.

Culpa por haber hecho algún daño al prójimo que no lo merecía.

Odio porque esto solo pudo haber sido causado por el ser que todo mundo tenía miedo de tan siquiera mirarlo. Si no hubieran tenido miedo, si hubieran sido más valientes o más inteligentes ese miedo hace años que habría desaparecido, pero no podían por varios motivos, uno él se protegía, el segundo, era hijo del hombre que les había traído la esperanza de salvación de morir en manos de ese monstruo. Era el hijo de su querido Yondaime Kazekage.

Y entonces cuando todo el mundo estaba pensando que podrían ir a sus casas en lugar de las zonas de refugio a descansar, todo cambio.

Una explocion y un rugido aún peor se oyó. Por instinto todos los habitantes voltearon a ver la gran estructura en forma de huevo dorado ser destruida desde adentro por el Shukaku que con todas sus fuerzas agitaba sus apéndices para liberarse de su extraña prisión.

Fue en este momento que el miedo que todos los habitantes tenían había cambiado o mejor dicho había evolucionado. Ahora todos tenían **terror**. Este sentimiento fue tan masivo y tan perturbador que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudo moverse, incluido los shinobis que estaban en primera línea ofensiva no se movieron.

La furia que el Shukaku exudaba era tanta que empezó a destruir todo el centro de la aldea incluida la mansión residencial del Kazekage que era en donde estaba el monstruo exhibiendo su ira.

Una luz de esperanza apareció en cada uno de los espectadores cuando se dieron cuenta que el monstruo se detuvo mirando en un punto fijo, un punto que ningún habitante podía ver. Se quedo quieto y su furia poco a poco desaparecía alegrando a toda la aldea.

Su felicidad llego a júbilo cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Shukaku empezó a desaparecer. Aunque aun cuando lo estaba viendo toda la aldea nadie noto que la bestia antes de desaparecer había girado su cabeza en dirección hacia el Kazekage y movido su boca.

Nadie entendía que había pasado pero a nadie le importaba, solo el hecho de que la bestia conocida como Shukaku había desaparecido de su vista. La gente empezaba a gritar, brincar, llorar, reír, felicitar por haber sobrevivido a este pequeño des fortunio que les había jugado la vida.

En ese mismo instante y en el lugar en el que se encontraba todo el mundo empezaron a festejar. El festejo fue tan grande que inclusive algunas personas fueron por varios equipos y accesorios para preparar una comida. Esa misma noche cuando todo mundo estaba durmiendo se hizo un carnaval, ¿que se celebraba en este carnaval de forma tan improvisada?, sencillo, la vida, celebraban el que aun seguían vivos.

Los pocos que no fueron envueltos por esta locura momentánea pudieron atender a los cientos de heridos que había y al mismo tiempo recogían los por el momento, incontables muertos.

Este festejo duro por las siguientes 36 horas y este evento seria recordado como el festival de la vida de la arena por las generaciones venideras.

Para este momento la historia empezaba a reescribirse de lo que en diez años sería el fin de la vida en el planeta. Solo los que sabían ese cruel destino podrían decir que todo empezó a cambiar por culpa de un carnaval que ellos nunca conocieron hasta ese momento de sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente y con el carnaval en su apogeo un hombre llego a las oficinas del Kazekage para pedir respuestas a las preguntas que se generaron en el camino a la oficina de su líder.

- "Yondaime-sama, ¿es cierto eso?, ese rumor que dicen los que se enfrentaron al Shukaku" – grita el anciano entrando a la oficina sin siquiera presentarse.

- "No sé a qué se refiere concejal, y por si lo ha olvidado se toca antes de entrar a una oficina, mas cuando este es de su Kazekage"- dijo tranquilamente el hombre leyendo unos papeles.

- "No es momento para modales Yondaime, te estoy preguntando si ese rumor es cierto" – exclamo enojado el concejal de la arena.

- "Si se refiere a que Gaara pudo controlar al Shukaku, si lo hizo en el último minuto" – soltó inmutable el hombre, en su voz se podía oír aburrimiento y falta de interés por el mismo tema que era de extrema delicadeza en la aldea, más bien dicho en la sala de concejo de la arena.

- "No me refiero a eso, me refiero al de la niña que controlo al monstruo que tienes por hijo" – exclamo el hombre arrepintiéndose al ver que el Kazekage había cambiado su mirada de ese molesto papel a su presencia. Por momento el concejal temió por su vida.

- "No sé de qué habla concejal, ¿una niña controlando al Shukaku? Eso me suena a que es un cuento de hadas…" - su voz neutra carente de emociones altero al anciano hombre. De inmediato el tono de voz cambio a uno molesto.- "Gaara controlo al Shukaku y punto. Alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme concejal, como ve, estoy ocupado. Si no es mucha molestia ya conoce la salida. Gracias."

Enfurecido por el trato frio que le dio el Kazekage este el concejal sale de su oficina azotando la puerta. El propietario de esta al ver la acción suelta las hojas que estaba leyendo y suspira sintiendo la frustración que no quería demostrar enfrente de aquel despreciable hombre. Se masajeo el puente de su nariz como un tic nervioso que tenía cuando estaba realmente estresado. Al terminar gira su asiento en dirección de la ventana viendo la destrucción que había sufrido la aldea por culpa de un mocoso de seis años.

Al principio cuando vio que el tanuki apareció en la lejanía de la ciudad sintió muy dentro de él que había fallado, su problema es que no sabía en que había fallado. No sabía si le había fallado a la aldea por no proporcionarle el arma definitiva que necesitaban. No sabía si le había fallado a su cuñado Yashamaru que había aceptado la misión suicida de provocar a su querido sobrino. No sabía si le había fallado como padre a Gaara. O lo que más le dolía, no sabía si le había fallado a su esposa muerta al permitir tal ultraje en la salud psicológica de su último vástago.

Dejo de ver la ciudad para centrarse en su oficina que misteriosamente estaba entera y sin ningún daño estructural. No sabía si era un completo milagro o una desgraciada maldición por lo que había provocado la pasada noche. Si era un castigo era el castigo perfecto.

Papeleo.

Papeleo aunado con Burocracia.

No sabía si llorar o reír por lo frustrante y desalentadora que era su situación. Sabía perfectamente que el feudal no ayudaría mucho en la reparación de la aldea. Al contrario tenía el temor de que mandara a sus tropas personales para terminar el trabajo. Desde los tiempos del tercer Kazekage el feudal gobernante tenía malas relaciones con la aldea, todo porque el muy infeliz quería ciertos tratos y beneficios que deseaba 'conseguir'.

Si fuera algo económico no lo dudaría le haría un descuento o vendería el servicio shinobi mas barato de lo que debería, pero este feudal quería algo que nunca le daría. El placer de tener a cuanta mujer virgen quisiera en sus aposentos.

El tercer Kazekage era un hombre sabio, pero sobre todo fuerte de carácter. Cuando este se negó a la petición que el nuevo feudal le había hecho cuando subió al poder trajo consecuencias graves a la aldea, pero se las arreglo para hacerle ver al feudal que necesitaba del apoyo militar que Sunagakure podría ofrecerle. Afortunadamente nadie supo que el intento de golpe de estado había sido orquestado por él y aun cuando el feudal tuviera sus sospechas no pudo conseguir las pruebas necesarias para poder hacer lo que quisiera con la aldea. Gracias a eso la economía en la aldea fue lo suficiente para hacer que siguiera manteniendo su titulo de una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi.

Aunque eso cambio cuando el tercero desapareció 10 años atrás y el subió al poder. El feudal quiso abusar de su falta de experiencia en el tema sin contar que se toparía con el mismo escenario de años atrás. El Kazekage no cumplió sus demandas.

Pero esta vez el feudal si había aprendido su lección, no le dio las armas necesarias para que este nuevo Kazekage quisiera fingir un golpe de estado para que este se viera obligado a seguir dependiendo de ellos. Lamentablemente el Yondaime no esperaba que el feudal le cambiara la jugada de la forma que lo hizo. En lugar de encargarle los trabajos a Suna, su mano de obra local y barata, decidió emplear la mano de obra 'cara' del exterior. Principalmente Konoha e Iwa al ser las más cercanas.

A consecuencia de eso la aldea entro en una crisis económica, el feudal había encontrado la forma de hacer que su propia aldea ninja sea destruida siendo paciente y constante. Y aunque le costara caro para sus propios bolsillos y al mismo país mandaba su dinero con la competencia extranjera.

Sus concejales le habían dicho que cediera a las peticiones egoístas y denigrantes del feudal pero este había negado, por una simple y sencilla razón, el era padre de una niña y no le gustaría ver como su inocencia se la quitaba un monstruo como ese. Era algo que nunca se perdonaría si llegara a suceder por una decisión suya, aun si esto beneficiaba a su aldea. Antes de ser un líder y shinobi, era un hombre con familia que proteger y era por ellos, o mejor dicho por ella, su bebita, por lo que había decidido crear un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para ganarse la atención y beneficios de su feudal aun cuando tanto lo detestaba, incluso el mismo concejo.

La única desventaja que tenia es que el arma que necesitaba crear era la más peligrosa e inestable de todas. El Jinchuriki del Ichibi.

Los anteriores dos Jinchurikis eran inestables, incluso más de lo que pensaba que podría ser Gaara si llegara a perder su norte, y la razón según él era porque los Jinchurikis no habían nacido para soportar al Ichibi. La idea que había surgido en ese entonces era hacer un Jinchuriki especial para el Biju, la pregunta que todo mundo se hacía era sencilla, ¿y cómo obtienes un Jinchuriki especial para el Biju?

Por una temporada nadie había sido capaz de dar una respuesta sensata, lógica o creíble hasta que un día la respuesta llego por parte de la esposa del Kazekage. Había que hacer que él Jinchuriki se hiciera cuando este se está formando en el vientre materno, principalmente en los dos últimos meses del embarazo para no peligrar la existencia del niño o que el Biju decida reencarnarse como un humano cualquiera.

Irónicamente ella se ofreció de voluntaria al ver que nadie quería embarazarse para dar a luz al Jinchuriki de la arena. Pero ella inclusive cuando dio la idea pensaba hacerse la voluntaria principal. ¿Por qué motivo se ofreció? Para así poder cumplir su sueño de tener la familia que siempre quiso, ella junto al hombre que ama y rodeada de tres niños una niña y dos niños, ese siempre había sido su sueño. Ser madre de tres niños.

Pero esta idea fue la que la acabo matando ya que al nacer el niño ella sufrió un daño similar como si ella hubiera sido la Jinchuriki desde el inicio. Solo alcanzo a vivir unos minutos para poder ver a su tercer hijo, darle el nombre, abrazarlo y jurar que siempre lo protegería.

Tocan a la puerta haciendo que el Yondaime salga de sus pensamientos, dio la orden de que pasaran y entraron tres personas. Dos de ellas eran ancianas y la tercera una joven que le traía mas papeleo.

- "Kazekage-sama, disculpe que lo moleste pero traigo mas papeles que es necesario revise y apruebe, es para los terrenos que se dispondrán para los muertos en los eventos de anoche."

- "Gracias Pakura, si no tienes nada que hacer puedes retirarte, necesitas revisarte las heridas"

- "No se preocupe Yondaime-sama me encuentro perfectamente"

- "No seas mentirosa jovencita, ayer estuviste enfrentándote al Ichibi y todavía estas muy dañada, si crees que no me he dado cuenta de que cojeas de una pierna y que tienes un corte en tu abdomen que está sangrando estas muy equivocada jovencita"

- "Disculpe Chiyo-baasama, pero quiero aun ayudar a Kazekage-sama en cuanto al papeleo, después de que encontraran los restos del cuerpo de Yashamaru-sama sabía que Yondaime-sama tendría problemas, por eso me quiero quedar."

- "Sin pretextos jovencita, aunque estés joven tienes que conocer tus limites y actuar dentro de ellos, así que le haces caso a Nee-chan y te vas al hospital en este momento"

- "Hazles caso Pakura, eres una de nuestros principales miembros y no quiero que tus heridas afecten en tu trabajo, ve al hospital y te espero mañana aquí, claro si es que no tienes otras cosas que hacer.

- "No se preocupe Yondaime-sama estaré aquí a primera hora"- responde Pakura con un rubor ligero en sus mejillas. Da una inclinación a sus superiores y se retira de la oficina con rumbo al hospital.

- "Es reconfortante que aun a su edad se comporte como una adolecente enamorada, ¿verdad Nechan?

- "Cierto, es refrescante ver cómo se comportan los niños, pero no deben de olvidar sus responsabilidades, espero que no la hagas sufrir como lo hiciste con Kagura"

- "No sé a qué te refieres Chiyo-baasama" – guardo silencio al ver como los honorables hermanos le sonreían sínicamente – "A que debo el honor de su visita honorables hermanos siendo que la última vez que nos vimos me cerraron la puerta de su asilo en mi cara"

- "Para nada, solo nos enteramos de que hicieron tú y el consejo hacia el contenedor del Shukau" – hablo Chiyo.

- "Algo descabellado para mi gusto si me permites decir Yondaime, había otros métodos para verificar que tan exitoso fue el experimento, y como ve, este es el resultado" – Hablo Ebizou recalcando los inútiles planes del actual concejo de ancianos de la aldea para verificar el progreso y desarrollo del Jinchuriki.

- "¿Y como que hubieran sugerido honorables hermanos?" – El Yondaime se recargo por completo en su asiento esperando las palabras de tan sabias personas. Lamentaba que ellos se hubieran retirado de la vida shinobi después de la muerte de Kagura pero ellos ya estaban en la edad en la que tenían ese derecho.

- "Simple, críalo como un niño normal, dale el amor que te has negado en darle e incúlcale el patriotismo hacia la aldea"- dijo Chiyo de golpe, alterando al Kage.

- "Pero no hemos venido a hablar de eso, es sobre el rumor que está circulando entre los Shinobis, inclusive a estas horas no dudo que ya lo sepan los civiles." – interrumpió Ebizou antes de que su hermana o el Kage dijeran algo que no podrían retractarse después. Por unos instantes todos en la sala se quedaron callados.

- "Al iniciar esta mañana hice una lista mental de que personas pasarían por esa puerta y me harían la misma pregunta que ustedes y otras docenas más de personas me han hecho, curiosamente ustedes son a los únicos que no conté en esta lista"

- "Por algo será" – opino Chiyo

- "Exacto, por algo es" – los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del Yondaime, vieron como saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio unos archivos y los dejo en la cima de este – "Aquí esta toda la documentación de este 'rumor' que me han estado preguntando, tómenla, es para ustedes, pueden leerla y analizarla todo lo que quieran.

- "Por que nos das una documentación de la que supongo no quieres que se entere nadie"

- "Por una simple razón Ebizou-sama, ese rumor es cierto y lo más extraño de todo es de donde viene esta persona" – al decir estas palabras Chiyo tomo la carpeta y empezó a leer, Ebizou viendo por el hombre de su hermana hizo lo mismo

- "¿Nos estás diciendo que una niña de 7 años con su sola presencia pudo detener al Shukaku el tiempo suficiente para que tu hijo tomara control de la bestia?"

- "Tan perspicaz como siempre Ebizou-sama"

- "No me lo creo"- Dijo Chiyo – "¿Lo que está escrito aquí es cierto?

- "Yo mismo vi todo y así como lo vi está escrito"

En sus adentros Chiyo solo leía el contenido del reporte principal, junto a este venían varias fichas de las personas relacionadas a los eventos de ayer junto con la mencionada niña y sus padres. Al no creer lo que veía en las fichas de los civiles decidió leer una vez más el reporte global del asunto.

- "_En el momento que el 'Ichibi no Shukaku' se libero del 'Sakin no tama' mostrando mas furia y desprendiendo una gran cantidad de Chakra se alcanzo a apreciar un grito de un infante. En el momento en el que todos nos dimos cuenta que enfrente del 'Ichibi no Shukaku' en el techo de un edificio se encontraba una niña caucásica de cabello castaño, estatura aproximada de ciento diez centímetros (110 cm.) rondando entre los siete (7) y ocho (8) años de edad llamando al portador del Bijuu (Jinchuriki) refiriéndose a él como 'Gaara-sama' y 'Gaara-sensei" siendo este ultimo apelativo con el cual el Bijuu dejo de tener movimiento, momento en el cual se presume que el portador original (Gaara) aprovecho para poder tomar control de la situación."_

Termino de leer ese párrafo solo para pasar al siguiente el cual hacia más surrealista la situación

_- "Después de que el 'Ichibi no Shukaku' dejara de manifestar movimiento del cuerpo, la bestia giro la cabeza en dirección de las fuerza de combate dirigidas por el 'Yondaime Kazekage' en primera fila de combate, la bestia exclamo las siguientes palabras 'Padre, ya tengo controlada la situación con Shukaku, en estos momentos está controlado y a favor de la aldea, no hay por qué temer de que me posea, hablaremos más tarde al respecto de esto'. Al terminar de dar esta declaración la transformación del 'Ichibi no Shukaku' termino dejando al portador en medio de una montaña de arena. La niña caucásica que fue vista en el techo de un edificio cercano se acerco lo suficiente al Jinchuriki dándole un abrazo sin que el 'Suna no Tate' reaccionara protegiendo a su portador. El portador también respondió al abrazo, teniendo en vida tal vez su primer contacto físico sin que la arena actué automáticamente. Los eventos en los que estuvo involucrado el Jinchuriki podrían desarrollar satisfactoriamente en avance en su desarrollo psicológico…"_

- "No creo que esto sea posible, no me lo creo"

- "La entiendo Chiyo-baasama, yo vi todo y aun no lo creo, la niña hizo entrar en razón a un Gaara supuestamente desequilibrado y también hace que la defensa absoluta del Jinchuriki del Shukaku no funcione, es algo inimaginable, razón por la cual digo lo mismo a todos los que me visitan preguntando si ese rumor es cierto y les digo que no, que pierden el tiempo y cosas por el estilo"

- ¿Y por qué nos lo dices a nosotros? – pregunto Ebizou

- Con la muerte de Yashamaru mi mano derecha, en estos momentos ustedes dos son la mitad de las personas en las que confío, el que la información de la 'Domadora de Shukaku' se dé a conocer es algo que nos debilitaría en gran medida

- "Pues entonces mátala" – Sugirio Chiyo "para no arriesgarnos a que tu hijo se vuelva vulnerable en un futuro, aunque eso sería peligroso"

- "A tres ANBU que están relacionados con el consejo tuvieron la misma idea, dos de ellos fueron aplastados por Gaara y el tercero hasta donde yo sé aun no lo pueden despegar del techo de la sala donde ataco la niña"

- "Matsuri se llama por lo que veo, ¿y qué quieres decir con eso?"

- "La niña tiene un extraño Kekkei Genkai, considerando que es extraño ya que sus padres son civiles y comerciantes de telas y sus abuelos hacían lo mismo"

- "¿Que Kekkei Genkai tiene?" – pregunto la abuela de Sasori

- "Jiton"- los ancianos se sorprendieron tanto que se tuvieron que sentar para similar lo que decía su joven líder – "Y lo acaba de despertar, al estar expuesta a un escenario de vida y muerte hizo que su chakra reaccionara por sí solo y ahora tengo a un ANBU haciendo de piñata, afortunadamente al enterarse Gaara de lo que le pudo pasar a Matsuri esta lo calmo de inmediato antes de que aplastara al hombre"

- "Pase lo que pase Yondaime, esta niña tiene que sobrevivir y ser una Kunoichi de la aldea sin importar lo que digan o quieran sus padres, haz lo que tengas que hacer para ello"

- "El que pueda controlar a un niño de esa manera habla bien de ella" – dijo el anciano hombre

- "Yo también pensé lo mismo, lo único que me preocupa es que cuando sepa utilizar sus encantos nadie la va a parar, todos los hombres caerán rendidos a sus pies"- los hombres solo pensaron en las pobres victimas que sucumbirán ante esta prometedora mujer, Chiyo se rio en alto

- "No se preocupen viejos Misóginos, yo hare que esta chica no se quiera comer el mundo teniendo a todos los hombres detrás de ella" – su risa molestaba cada vez más a los dos hombres que estaban en la sala.

Aunque también al dueño del ojo de arena que estaba en una de las esquinas sin ser detectado.

En un lugar apartado Gaara estaba viendo la reunión que su padre tenía con los honorables hermanos de la arena junto a ella estaba Matsuri en una cámara subterránea iluminada solo de varias antorchas, en esta cámara fue el lugar al que mandaron a Gaara para evitar mas tragedias por culpa de su transformación.

- "¿Ya sabe que van a hacer los del consejo de la aldea Gaara-sama?"

- "Nos van a tener en vigilancia, en especial a ti y a tu familia por la 'habilidad' que tienes de dominar al Shukaku"

- "Yo no tengo tal habilidad Gaara-sama, no sé de qué habla

- "Lo sé, sé que no tienes esa habilidad, pero para toda la aldea a estas horas eres la santa que pudo controlar a la bestia salvando la aldea de Suna y el consejo va a querer aprovechar eso para que tengan el arma que siempre han querido tener"

- "Yo no me dejare para que le hagan daño Gaara-sama, nunca me lo perdonaría"- la muchacha quería soltar algunas lagrimas al imaginarse tal escenario.

- "No es que quieras, es una decisión que será tomada dentro de poco te guste o no, eres una habitante de la aldea y te obligaran a que formes parte de de sus fuerzas militares.

- "Pues ya que, al fin y al cabo soy una chunin al servicio del Godaime Kazekage.

- "Eso era antes del viaje Matsuri, ahora eres una prometedora niña que tiene uno de los Kekkei Genkai más raros que hayan existido con el plus de domar con tu sola voz a una de las 9 bestias que ah conocido el mundo shinobi actual, te guste o no, volverás a hacer una Kunoichi, y por lo que veo Chiyo baa-sama te va a entrenar" – dijo Gaara sin inmutarse sacando sus conclusiones por de la discusión que había oído sin que su padre se diera cuenta que estaba siendo espiado.

- "¿Y ahora que sigue con nosotros Gaara-sama? Según por lo que recuerdo Rikudo-sama quiere que busquemos a un tal Nagato para ayudarnos en esta nueva época" – hablo Matsuri intentando recordar las palabras que el sabio les había dicho antes de partir en el tiempo.

- "Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrarnos los cinco y partir en búsqueda de Nagato, afortunadamente sabemos cuál es el escondite de este, lamentablemente no será fácil por dos motivos"

- "Uno de ellos es que es uno de los lideres de Akatsuki" – Gaara asiente a las palabras de de su ex alumna – "¿y cuál sería el otro motivo?"

- "Que no estamos coordinados para movernos" – Matsuri observa a Gaara pensando en sus palabras, pero entiende su punto – "Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? El problema que nosotros tenemos en este momento es que estamos separados, Naruto y Sakura es lógico que se encuentran en Konoha, tú y yo estamos en Suna, pero no sabemos donde se encuentre la quinta integrante… lo único que sabemos de ella es que fue socia de Uchiha Sasuke en el asesinato de Uchiha Itachi y que después de esto se une a Akatsuki con todo su grupo, después del asesinato de Danzou es traicionada por el Uchiha y rescatada por el Equipo Kakashi para ser interrogada por Konoha en todo lo referente a Akatsuki, la información que se tuvo no fue suficiente para adivinar los pasos de ellos pero aun así fue de ayuda, es todo lo que sabemos de ella" – por momentos los dos infantes guardaron silencio, era un silencio cómodo, según Matsuri, aunque lo que a habían platicado antes era cierto, no sabían información de la mencionada Karin, no sabía en donde están y menos encontrarla.

- "¿Cree usted que Naruto-san pueda encontrarla? Ya que él fue el que localizo a todos los infiltrados del ejecito Zetsu en las filas de la Alianza"

- "Puede ser, no estoy muy enterado de cómo funciona ese dato pero creo que tienes razón en ello"

La felicidad de la castaña era muy notoria, ser alabada por el hombre que tanto has admirado desde que se cursaron sus caminos hace ya más de tres años era algo muy satisfactorio, pero esa alegría se fue a la mierda cuando un detalle llego a su mente.

- "¿Gaara-sama como le haremos para encontrarnos los cinco?" – al parecer pensó Matsuri al ver la reacción de Gaara por esa pregunta, es que no lo había pensado. Por varios minutos los dos estuvieron callados hasta que Gaara sujeto los hombros de Gaara y la vio a los ojos.

- "Nosotros tenemos que movernos a Konoha"

- "¿Y por qué nosotros?, no es más sencillo que Sakura-san y Naruto-san vengan a Suna y movernos a Amegakure?

- "No, Naruto no puede salir de la aldea por ser un Jinchuriki, Haruno Sakura estará en la misma posición ya que ella en estos momentos es una niña y depende de sus padre"

- "¿Y que acaso nosotros no tenemos padres y somos niños ahora?" – pregunto la chica sarcástica, en esta época del tiempo ella no era una huérfana y no pensaba volver a serlo solo para poder cumplir su misión impuesta por el Rikudo Sennin.

- "Lo sé mis palabras sonaron estúpidas, me disculpo por ello pero nosotros tenemos una oportunidad de ir a Konoha y sin que haya repercusiones que lamentar, si lo planeamos bien incluso podemos hacer que la alianza entre aldeas sea más fuerte" – Matsuri estaba impresionada por las palabras de su Kage, en especial porque la estaba sujetando por sus hombros, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar pero pudo soportar las ansias de tirársele a sus brazos y atrapar sus labios con los suyos, no era el momento para ello y no quería romper el momento… no ahora.

Gaara noto que Matsuri tenía intenciones raras, su arena protectora intento moverse para alejar a la niña del pelirrojo, este quiso ignorar ese detalle pero sabía que no podía ya que si la arena se movía y atacaba a Matsuri la idea que estaba desarrollando desde que despertó en la mañana por los sucesos que habían pasado la noche anterior se irían al carajo, no podía permitirse que la arena sobre protectora alejara a la única persona que sabia podría ayudarla para ir ganando un poco de simpatía por los aldeanos. Momentos como este le enojaba el haberse enterado que el espíritu de su madre movía la arena para su protección. Internamente se preguntaba si de haber vivido Kagura se habría convertido en una madre celosa de las amiguitas de su hijo. Descarto ese pensamiento cuando la risa burlona del Shukaku le llego a su mente.

Inmediatamente y de forma sutil se alejo de su compañera, ante esta reacción la castaña salió de su ensoñación sin ni siquiera pensar en que la estaban alejando por incomodar al pelirrojo.

Después de ese extraño momento según Gaara le explico la idea que estaba naciendo en su mente, básicamente la idea era simple, hacer que el Kazekage confié en su hijo lo suficiente para que decida llevarlo a la siguiente reunión que tendrán los Kages de Suna y Konoha en esa misma aldea, lo que no sabía es cuánto tiempo tenían para ese evento, eso era algo que tenían que investigar los dos.

- "¿Estando en Konoha que haremos Gaara-sama?

- "Encontraremos la forma de irnos de la aldea ya estando todos los que podamos, lamentablemente si no encontramos a Karin la dejaremos a su suerte, no podemos arriesgar más la misión, estamos comprometidos por el tiempo."

Con estas palabras dichas la joven castaña sintió algo de pena por la pelirroja que vio ante el Sennin, pero Gaara tenía razón no podían comprometer la misión que les habían encomendado por que una de las integrantes no podía ser localizada, es más, incluso si ellos se quedan en un sitio a esperarla ella podría ir directo con él tal Nagato ya que al ser una ex Akatsuki sabría donde encontrarle mientras ellos podrían estar sufriendo de las consecuencias que les habían advertido. La realidad era dura, pero era lo que había, ya rezaría por la seguridad de ella cuando el momento llegara.

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron, Matsuri se las arreglo para salir de la celda que tenían a Gaara para seguridad de la aldea. El plan que platicaron era algo difícil pero que se lograría hacer con los planes y situaciones correctas y para eso era necesario que los dos trabajaran de inmediato.

Con el pasar de los días y de semanas el Yondaime Kazekage salió de la aldea con rumbo a Konoha, sus dos hijos mayores quisieron acompañarlo pero él no lo permitió ya que aun eran muy jóvenes para ir a esos eventos. Lo mas sorpréndete de todo para el Yondaime desde el incidente de Gaara es que él en persona le pidió exactamente lo mismo que sus hermanos mayores, con la diferencia que también quería llevar a su nueva amiga, pero también le dijo que no a Gaara por el simple hecho de que él al ser el arma de la arena no podía dejar la aldea tan fácil y en especial tampoco podían llevar a su nueva amiga o como le decía su segundo hijo 'la domadora de Gaara' apodo que toda la aldea ya conocía.

Para estos momentos la pequeña era considerada una verdadera Santa porque a los tres días de haberse despertado el Shukaku ella jugaba con Gaara a la vista de todos y hubo ocasiones en los que varios aldeanos tuvieron que sufrir la ira de Gaara al intentar atacarlos y ella lo tranquilizaba diciendo que no era necesario el ejecutarlos, Gaara le contestaba que eso lo sabía pero que no soportaba la idea que la atacaran a ella, haciendo que se sonrojara enfrente de una multitud que sorprendidos vieron como el 'Monstruo de la arena' dejaba vivos a los atacantes.

Claro esto era parte del plan que había desarrollado Gaara para ir ganando la simpatía de todos los aldeanos, el hecho de ver que al 'Monstruo de la arena' tenía una amistad con alguien hacia que las personas creyeran poco a poco que Gaara estaba mejorando por culpa de ella. Aunque el cambio más notorio fue cuando vieron a Gaara salvar a una niña pequeña de un hombre borracho que estaba amenazando a varios ninjas de que le trajeran más cerveza y la dejaría ir.

Gaara al ver esto su instinto de proteger a la aldea salió antes de que a Matsuri se le ocurriera decir que ayudara a la niña. Para cuando todos los transeúntes se dieron cuenta, el hombre estaba en un ataúd de arena y la niña de 5 años estaba en los brazos del pequeño Gaara. Matsuri al ver lo que había sucedido suspiro aliviada, vio como Gaara entregaba la niña a la madre de esta y ella feliz abrazaba a su hija pequeña, no le importo que el Jinchuriki del Shukaku haya sujetado a su hija con el simple hecho de verla en sus brazos.

Lo que paso después fue algo que incluso los dos pequeños viajeros del tiempo no esperaban, la niña pequeña logro separarse de la madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Gaara, los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, el ver eso era algo que nadie hubiera creído. Una segunda niña se acerco sin miedo al ser que todos los adultos temían.

La niña antes de despedirse se presento como Sari y se fue con su madre. Para el anochecer toda la aldea ya sabía del acto heroico que había realizado Gaara y el desenlace de este.

El Kazekage al pensar en estos eventos hicieron que poco a poco confiara más en su hijo y sobre todo en su 'domadora' ya que según desde el punto de vista de él todo empezó cuando ella se paro enfrente de su hijo ya transformado.

Le hubiera gustado llevar a sus hijos pero no quería arriesgarlos en algo tan peligroso como un viaje de tres días a través de tres países, eran muy pequeños para lo mismo y también si llevaba a la niña llamada Matsuri tendría que llevar a los padres de ella o pedir un permiso para lo mismo, era mejor así.

Lo que no sabía el viudo Kazekage es que en el equipaje que llevaban iban dos niños escondidos, un pelirrojo y una castaña disfrazados como una maleta cada uno. Antes de que se fuera la comitiva ellos lograron colarse haciendo un Henge de dos maletas. Curiosamente uno de los asistentes que subieron dichas maletas se le hizo raro que aparecieran dos maletas de repente, pero las ignoro, suponía que había contado mal.

- "Gaara-sama, ¿Cree que hacemos lo correcto?" – nervios se podía oír en el susurro de voz que había soltado Matsuri

- "Padre no nos dejo otra opción Matsuri, tenemos que ir a Konoha y esperar que ni Naruto o Sakura se hayan movido de la aldea"- le contesto con el mismo volumen de voz a su compañera de "travesuras".

Guardaron silencio después de esa oración tenían que disimular por lo menos hasta que llegaran a Konoha para que no los vieran ni regañaran por lo mismo y por lo que aparentaba iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

Buen día a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, los demás capítulos de mis fics se irán actualizando gradualmente, últimamente he estado algo ocupado motivo por el cual se han atrasado un poco.

sin nada mas por el momento solo espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un prospero año nuevo.

saludos

Kisame Hoshigaki


	4. Konohagakure

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**Odyssey 5**

Capitulo 3: Konohagakure

No importaba cuánto ni como se moviera en su cama, estaba disfrutando su estadía en ella el joven Uzumaki, el solo estaba concentrado en su sueño uno donde su querida Sakura-chan le estaba dando de comer ramen en la boca vistiendo únicamente un diminuto delantal de color rosa pastel dándole una imagen privilegiada de su pequeño busto.

Por alguna razón que no entendía siempre le habían gustado el pecho femenino de ese tamaño y aun cuando se sentía atraído a los pechos gigantescos como los de Tsunade o Hinata el siempre prefería los pequeños o moderados, como los de su Sakura-chan.

El sueño era tan placentero que no quería dejarlo nunca pero lamentablemente tenía que acabar de alguna manera, buena o mala y con la suerte que lo rodaba siempre su sueño de Sakura en delantal desnudo se esfumo cuando este se cayó de la cama. Un duro golpe contra el suelo lo despertó pero no lo suficiente, quejándose del dolor se levanto y se dirigió al baño a orinar.

Cuando llego se le hizo extraño que el inodoro no estaba tan abajo como lo recordaba pero no le importo, levanto la tapa y dejo fluir el líquido que su cuerpo desechaba. Le bajo a la cadena y sin lavarse las manos, se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su merecido desayuno, un vaso de leche y un ramen instantáneo.

Cuando se puso enfrente del refrigerado por alguna razón sintió que algo no estaba bien, batallo para abrir la puerta del frigorífico pero cuando lo hizo le quito importancia a esa sensación que tenia, tomo la leche y se la llevo a la boca, después agarro la tetera con agua para ponerla en la estufa. Cuando hizo esto volvió a notar algo extraño, por alguna razón sus equipos domésticos no estaban donde se supone que deberían de estar.

Se fue a la mesa a pensar en esto mientras sus odiosos tres minutos para comer su preciada comida pasaba. Con un brinco se coloco en la silla y con los pies en el aire los empezó a mover de un lado a otro.

- "Que extraño dattebayo, por que los muebles los siento diferentes, como que algo está mal… y también esta ese sueño en el que soy adolecente y soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y que el Yondaime es mi padre… "¿Por qué demonios no toco el suelo dattebayo?"

Y con ver sus pies se dio cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto, algo sin importancia, es solo el hecho que sus pies eran pequeños, reviso sus manos y también lo eran. Se fue corriendo al baño y como pudo se observo en el espejo del lavabo y vio con horror que ese sueño que había tenido, que era un adolecente, que era el portador del Kyubi, que su padre era el Yondaime no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad, **su **realidad.

Y de golpe todos los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos llegaron a su mente, el cómo fue que perdió la batalla contra Madara, el dolor de ser aplastado por los dientes del Mazo, las ultimas sensaciones y dolores que sufrió cuando paso su cuerpo despedazado por la garganta de la estatua y como toda la energía que representaba de su amigo Kurama se iba dejándolo en la obscuridad del estomago de la bestia.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar flotando en la inmensidad de un espacio en blanco y como él anciano Rikudo-sennin se apareció enfrente de él y le entregaba una última oportunidad de corregir todo lo que Uchiha Madara y Obito habían arruinado con su enfermiza obsesión de un mundo sin dolor ni penas y aunque fuera algo muy prometedor el no volver a sufrir nunca más sabia que eso no era lo correcto ya que para bien o para mal uno necesita de esas desgracias y altibajos de la vida para seguir avanzando y madurando, ellos simplemente quería evadir lo doloroso de la realidad. No existe peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

- "Entonces eso no fue un sueño, eso… es lo que pasara en diez años… no voy a permitir que eso suceda de nuevo ttebayo" – si cualquier aldeano hubiera visto la mirada que tenía en ese momento Naruto se hubieran asustado ya que en ella estaba la determinación de alguien que está dispuesto a morir por sus ideales y eso a cualquiera los hubiera asustado.

Después de reflexionar un poco por lo que estaba pasando, se dijo que por el momento no podía hacer nada más que ir a por el enemigo de inmediato, pero antes tenía que comer. Para que un ejército sobreviva a una campaña se necesitan tres cosas y la comida es una de ellas.

O-O-O-O-O

En otro lugar de la aldea de Konoha una niña se levantaba en medio de su cama, vestía una bata de color lila con holanes, su cabello era corto y no llegaba más abajo de sus orejas, lo más destacable de esta niña eran tres cosas: su frente, sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabellera rosada.

La niña de seis años estaba sentada en su cama cubierta con los cobertores hasta su cintura, con los ojos sorprendidos veía que en una esquina de su cuarto había varias muñecas de trapo y algunas otras de porcelana con vestidos franceses de colores chillantes, a su lado derecho estaba un pequeño librero en donde podía ver libros muy delgados de varios colores, desde su lugar pudo ver que había varios libros de cuentos de hadas para niños.

Con solo un vistazo a su habitación supo que esa no era la habitación que había visto hace unas semanas, esta era la habitación que tenía cuando era una niña.

- "No sé como sentirme, si alagada u horrorizada por viajar en el tiempo... creo que horrorizada sería la mejor palabra, no puedo creer que tuve ese tipo de muñecas de niña que vergüenza" - la pelirrosa recordaba que antes de conocer a su amiga Ino le gustaba jugar con esas horripilantes muñecas a la hora del té, inclusive recordaba que una muñeca podía hablar y moverse como si tuviera vida propia. Ahora entendía por que cuando tuvo su primera clase de medicina forense con Shizune estaba tan tranquila.

- "De que hablas Sakura-chan, ¿cómo es eso de viajar en el tiempo?" - de donde provenían las muñecas una voz de mujer apareció, la mencionada giro su cabeza y pudo ver que una de las muñecas de piel blanca cabello negro y grandes ojos azules la estaba viendo. En los ojos de la muñeca podía ver que esta tenia sentimientos, emociones... vida.

Por instantes la pelirrosa no supo cómo reaccionar o mejor dicho no recordaba cómo reaccionar ante el panorama que se le estaba viendo. Por varios minutos se quedo viendo a la muñeca y esta hacia exactamente lo mismo hasta que la puerta se abrió y su madre, Mebuki apareció.

- "Sakura-chan qué bueno que despertaste, apúrate y ven a comer para que puedas ir a jugar un rato al parque" - la pequeña pelirrosa ignoro a su madre hasta que esta fastidiada por el caso omiso que su hija le había dado la sacudió ligeramente y la niña la vio con una mirada diferente a la acostumbrada por su hija, la madre sintió que algo extraño había pasado en el transcurso de la noche y ella ni enterada estaba.

Por alguna razón su mirada se veía más madura, casi como si fuera una mujer adulta, por instantes se asusto pero no lo demostró. Se empezaría a desesperar después de que su marido la viera.

- "Puede hablar la muñeca mamá"

Ahora si podía aterrarse la mujer, a su hija se la habían cambiado y no se había dado cuenta

- **"¡Kizashi!" **- ante el grito desesperado de su madre Sakura se asusto, no recordaba que ella gritara de esa manera haciendo que su padre que estaba en el piso de abajo soltara todo lo que tenía en las manos.

Desde la habitación de Sakura se podían oír que varios platos y vajillas caían al suelo unos despedazándose y otros haciendo una gran cacofonía. Después de eso se oían fuertes pisadas subiendo por la escalera y un grito de susto o exclamación se oyó casi estado en el segundo piso, la persona que dio el pequeño grito callo por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo rompiendo algunas mesas de cristal que estaban en la sala de la casa, después de que los cristales se rompieran se volvieron a oír pisadas fuetes subiendo al segundo piso y esta vez sin que pasara una desgracia o algo por el estilo. Y por el marco de la puerta entro el padre de Sakura con sangre saliéndole por la frente producto de la caída que había tenido hace poco. Las dos mujeres de la casa se alteraron al ver esta escena haciendo que Mebuki saliera a sujetar a su marido y llevarlo a la cama.

Sakura al ver a su padre en ese estado salió de la cama de inmediato y sujetando uno de sus vestidos que estaban en una silla cerca del ropero lo rompió en tiras con la fuerza que tenia, ni su padre ni madre se dieron cuenta de la acción que había hecho la niña, acción que habría sorprendido y asustado a ambos padres. Un adulto podría romper esas ropas de la misma forma y eficiencia que lo había hecho Sakura, pero sería un adulto muy fuerte, no una tierna e inocente niña retraída de seis años.

Pero para la suerte de Sakura alguien si la vio. La muñeca que había hablado con la niña cuando se levanto nunca le quito los ojos de encima y se impresiono por lo que había visto, pero no dijo nada, no por el momento.

- "Papá, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada? ¿No sientes mareos o ves borroso? ¿Algún zumbido en los oídos, quizás?

- "No hija esto bien, no tengo nada de eso y aunque no lo creas soy un hombre fuerte... por cierto, ¿porque me haces esas preguntas?, hasta pareces una doctora trabajando"- Primera vez en la vida que Sakura odiaba la profesión que había elegido después de la partida de Sasuke de la aldea, actuó por costumbre haciendo que pareciera raro que una niña este haciendo esas preguntas y sobre todo vendando a su padre en la frente

- "Cariño, ¿no te duele nada?, si quieres te llevamos al doctor para que te revise"

- "Descuida cariño, no hay nada más fuerte que un Haruno con su mente"

- "Yo diría desesperante... no espera, si lo hay, un Uzumaki hiperactivo cabeza hueca que tiene al ramen como amante" - hablo Sakura contradiciendo el juego de palabras de su padre y al mismo tiempo añadiendo otro inconscientemente, maña que tenía desde antes de graduarse de la academia después que su padre la avergonzara enfrente de 'su' Sasuke-kun.

- "Y que este traumada con el color y largo de su cabello y su príncipe 'amarillo'... espera ¿qué dijiste Sakura?" - continuo Mebuki por puro instinto a la mención de 'Uzumaki' y 'ramen como amante ' en la misma oración.

O-O-O-O-O

En algún punto de Konoha un niño rubio y un espíritu de cabello largo y rojo estornudaron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de un zorro de nueve colas, claro este solo se dijo que estaba imaginando cosas ya que esa mujer tiene tiempo muerta... aunque se preguntaba si en verdad había hecho eso que había oído antes de ser encerrado en el mocosos de esos dos.

O-O-O-O-O

- "Mi pequeña Sakura-chan cambio mi juegos de palabras, nunca me había pasado esto antes, cariño, que es lo que hemos hecho mal nuestra hija se esta convirtiendo en una rebelde" - Kizashi lloraba abrazando las piernas de su esposa, el que su querida bebita dijera esas palabras le afecto mucho.

- "Sakura, mira lo que le has hecho a tu padre, ya te había dicho antes que no podías hacerlo llorar con uno de tus desplates a tu padre antes del almuerzo, además ¿de dónde sacaste eso de un Uzumaki que su amantes es el ramen?"

Sakura trago duro en ese momento, sin querer había hablado mas de la cuenta, el hecho de que su padre actuara como siempre hizo que actuara como ultima mente lo había hecho y ahora tenía a su padre llorando como Magdalena y con su madre viéndola fijamente esperando una respuesta que no sabía ni como contestar, tenía que usar su cerebro y demostrar por qué fue la única Genin que de verdad fuera de ese rango que contestara todas las preguntas del examen escrito Chunin todas las veces que participo sin copiarse... a parte de Shikamaru si no se le hubiera hecho problemático el examen.

- "Eh... ¿de internet?

- "¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?

- "Es... un... lugar..." - comentaba la pelirrosa femenina de la casa mientas veía a todos lados para encontrar algo que decirle a su madre - "...que varios de los niños con los que juego encuentran cosas y frases muy chistosas y eso que dije es algo que mencionan mucho, al parecer hay un niño que se llama Naruto Uzumaki que puede comerse 10 tazones de ramen en una sentada"

- "Tenía que ser su hijo" - dijo Mebuki cruzándose de brazos y mirando a una pared para no enseñarle una mirada vacía a su hija que la fuera a asustar.

- "¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste madre? - Sakura no estaba segura si había oído bien, '¿Tenía que ser su hijo?', no sabía a qué se refería

- "Nada Sakura-chan, no es anda importante... Kizashi, deja de llorar y pon atención" - ante esas palabras el hombre de la casa que lloraba como colegiada engañada por su novio miro su mujer ya sin llanto. Sakura siendo ya una adolecente que es una Chunin y doctora al mismo tiempo entendía un poco de la psicología humana y se estaba preguntando seria mente como era posible que teniendo un padre así fuera la más normal del grupo de Genins del equipo 7

- "¿Que pasa Mebuki?" - la mujer se quedo callada ante esta pregunta, no sabía cómo plantearle a su marido lo extraño que había notado a su hija cuando entro a su cuarto

- "Puedes mirar a Sakura y decirme si es Sakura?

Esta pregunta saco de sus cinco sentidos a la pelirrosa, que pregunta más extraña había hecho su madre, Kizashi se levanto de la cama y observo a su querida hija de pies a cabeza.

Por algún motivo se sintió extraña por la mirada que le estaba dando su padre, era una mirada que analizaba cada parte de ella, cada movimiento, una mirada que hasta podría verle el alma a Sakura... y fue en este momento cuando maldijo por todo lo alto en su cabeza a su padre y a su estupidez personal.

O mejor dicho a su memoria.

Había un detalle que hacía muy especial a Kizashi, a él y a toda su familia con la excepción de ella por su puesto.

Su padre era un Médium.

Su padre podía ver el alma de una persona si se lo proponía, obvia mente con el permiso previo de la persona, un permiso tanto consiente como inconsciente. Motivo por el cual en su cabeza se oyó una gran y poderosa negativa a que su padre pudiera ver su alma.

Al hacer este rechazo Kizashi frunció el seño pero no dijo nada y simplemente se quedo observando a su hija.

Pero de nuevo Sakura maldijo a su tan buena memoria que en ese momento no parecía funcionar, su padre también podía ver el Aura de una persona y algo si sabía muy bien, demasiado bien. Los colores de su aura cuando tenía seis años eran muy diferentes a cuando tenía dieciséis.

- "Tu aura es verde Sakura"

- "¿Y- Y eso que tiene que ver padre? - pregunto Sakura temiendo lo peor

- "¿Cierto que tiene que ver Kizashi? - secundo Mebuki con la duda en su cara

- "Ayer su aura era mayormente blanco con tonos rosados y ahora es amarillo con verde, con un rosa oscuro... ¿Quién eres tú?"

- "Soy tu hija papá, ¿acaso piensas que soy otra persona?

- "Por tu aura yo diría que si, ya que parece más grande que antes y me preocupa que el rosa sea oscuro"

- "¿Por qué te preocupa eso?" - pregunto Mebuki, el casarse con un hombre que puede ver los colores y significados del aura y del alma a veces hacia que no lo entendiera, pero ha visto muchos sucesos paranormales a lo largo de su vida que ya está muy acostumbrada a eso

- "Decepción amorosa y una muy fuerte" - Mebuki grito ante lo que había dicho su marido, volteo a ver a su hija no sabiendo que era suya o si lo era quería preguntarle quien era el imbécil que le había roto el corazón a tan corta edad

- "_Si piensa que lo mío es serio me pregunto que dirá cuando vea a Karin" _- una gota de sudor bajo de su cabeza al recordar él como la mujer fue casi empalada por el hombre que amaba con locura.

Ella lo sabía muy bien porque ella también amaba con la misma intensidad al mismo hombre, solo esperaba no acabar igual o peor que la pelirroja.

O-O-O-O-O

En otra parte de la aldea una niña castaña y con bollos como peinado en la cabeza se encontraba caminando a lo largo de la calle principal, se había levantado temprano para poder salir a jugar, conocer la aldea y hacer mas amigos, claro era un poco temprano pero no podía evitarlo últimamente no quería estar en su casa, no tenía motivos para estar ahí, era muy aburrido y muy chocante aun cuando la trataban bien. Se sentía así desde que un día hace no más de un año un hombre vestido con una túnica y sombre rojo en forma de cono se llevo a su mejor y más divertido amigo con el cual siempre quería estar.

Era un rubio divertido y alegre aun cuando siempre lo trataban mal las monjas del orfanato del país del fuego, era divertido estar con él además de que era el único que podía seguirle el ritmo siempre que jugaban razón por la cual siempre competían por quien sería el mejor.

Aun recordaba todas las cosas que hacía para que ese niño pequeño la mirara, le pegaba en el hombro, le tiraba agua fría a la cabeza, le levantaba los calzones, le pellizcaba las mejillas, le metía el pie mientas corría.

¿Y el que hacia?

Le sonreía con su brillante dentadura haciéndole arder la cara por lo bonito que se veía, en especial con sus ojos azules que mostraban toda la alegría y felicidad que solo le daba a ella... hasta que su expresión cambiara y le diera un escalofrió por toda la espalda. La venganza del rubio hacia su forma de llamarle la atención era un poco extremas, globos de pintura, plumas de gallina, pegamento blanco volando por los aires bombas fétidas debajo de los asientos en donde ella descansaba y ni se diga de cuando toda su ropa desapareció una mañana y tuvo que perseguirlo desnuda por todo el orfanato... que buenos tiempos.

- "Como extraño jugar contigo amigo mío ¿dónde te habrás ido? ¿Quién era esa persona que te adopto?... ojala y alguien me adopte pronto como a ti" - susurro la niña caminando por todo lo largo de la aldea para ver si encontraba a su querido amigo de juegos pero como siempre tenía el mismo resultado, hasta el momento no lo había visto ni una vez.

Entonces vio algo que llamo su atención, en un puesto de comidas que está en la ruta que siempre toma estaba el mas divino de los majares, bolas de masa con semillas de sésamo, su estomago rugió al imaginarse comiéndose semejante manjar dulce, ella casi no comía en la mañana por que en el orfanato casi no había comida, recibían un susidio o algo por el estilo del líder de la aldea como del líder del país del fuego pero aun así no alcanza para poder alimentar a todos los niños, por eso casi todos descebaban ser adoptados por personas benevolentes que les pudieran dar el cariño de un padre y la comida de una madre.

Tenten ya estaba enfrente de las bolas de masa apunto de agarrar una de ellas mientras la baba caía de su boca cundo se acordó de un pequeño e insignificante detalle, no traía dinero y como decía una de las monjas del orfanato, sin dinero no baila el perro... que frase más extraña.

- "¿Oye niña traes dinero para comer de mis dulces? - pregunto el dueño de la tienda a Tenten, el señor siempre la había visto pasar por enfrente de su tienda y de vez en cuando se quedaba embobada viendo su mercancía, más específicamente las bolas de masa que estaban enfrente de la niña, pero por el tipo de ropa que traía y que nunca había comprado ninguno de sus productos sabía que mínimo era una niña de la calle y el batallaba mucho con estos tipos de niños... junto con el pequeño niño demonio que ya le había hecho varias bromas en semanas pasadas por no dejarlo ver su mercancía.

- "No, no tengo dinero... pero no me podría regalar una señor, ni ayer ni hoy he comido, ¿me puede dar una por favor?" - con sus ojos chocolate a punto de llorar y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daba la mirada mas devastadora que podía hacer la pequeña niña, el vendedor al ver tal muestra de ternura se tuvo que amarrar las entrañas para no caer en su juego psicológico que niños como ella aprovechaban al máximo, si cedía hoy no se la quitaría nunca y sería peor tanto para ella como para su reputación.

- "Lo siento niña pero no puedo darte ni uno"

- "¿Ninguno?, ¿ni un poquito? - volvió a insistir la niña para convencer al hombre

- "No, lo siento pequeña"

- "Entiendo, no pasa nada" - el brillo de los ojos de la niña castaña desapareció de inmediato y bajo la mirada, con esta acción recordó algo que siempre le decía su madre, 'nunca mates las ilusiones de un niño ya que serías el peor y más cruel asesino de todos', el recordar esas palabras y la memoria de su difunta madre hizo que el dueño de la tienda cambiara de parecer, pero antes de hablar la niña hablo de nuevo - "oh, una mujer desnuda en caballo"

- "**¿Donde?**" - ante tal declaración el hombre que estaba detrás de la mesa donde exhibía su mercancía salió hacia la calle buscando la mencionada ´Lady Godiva' viendo para todos lados.

Su búsqueda termino cuando oyó la risa de un infante alejarse a toda velocidad con una charola de comida sobre su cabeza, el hombre volteo a su mesa y descubrió que la charola de bolas de masa en sésamo había desaparecido.

- **"¡Detengan a esa ladrona!" - **y con toda su velocidad se fue detrás de la niña descuidando su local por completo.

O-O-O-O-O

Era increíble que tan grande se veía su aldea viéndolo desde la perspectiva a la que era sometido el más joven de los Uzumaki, sinceramente no recordaba a su aldea tan grande, pero entendía que eso se debía a que era un niño muy pequeño.

Conforme iba caminando por las calles de la aldea se dio cuenta que varias personas le veían con furia contenida y otras con desprecio y por culpa de lo mismo no sabía que era peor, esas miradas o que lo atacaran.

Afortunadamente para el Uzumaki nunca lo atacaron los aldeanos, sabían a qué se atenían. Siempre el niño era vigilado por un escuadrón ANBU que le era leal al Hokage y estos tenían la orden de neutralizar a quien sea y como fuera si le atacaban los aldeanos al rubio, bueno eso era en la mayoría de las veces ya que siempre se agarraba a golpes con Kiba siempre que se juntaban para jugar cuando estaban en la academia y ellos nunca se metían.

Cuando Naruto se entero de que el Sandaime tenía siempre una escolta en vigía pudo entender el por qué muchas veces aparecían verduras en su casa aunque el siempre las tiraba por lo extraño que era, motivo por el cual siempre odiaba las verduras, pero desde que le había prometido a su madre que las comería mas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tenía que comerlas.

Otro motivo por el que los aldeanos nunca lo atacaban según Naruto era porque temían que al hacerle daño el zorro se manifestara y creara una peor catástrofe que cuando se sacrifico el Yondaime.

Naruto dio vuelta en una calle que le era muy familiar, el siempre le gustaba recorrerla cuando era un Genin, motivo por el que lo hacía, simple, su querida pelirrosa vive en esa calle. Se entero de pura casualidad un día cuando tenía alrededor de diez años ya que estaba huyendo de varios Chunin que lo perseguían por que había hecho una broma en una tienda de licores, según había oído muchos de los comensales tuvieron el estomago suelto por una semana y nadie sabía por qué, el laxante que le había echado Naruto al agua destilada que usaban para preparar la bebida había sido mantenido oculto del pueblo por obra y gracia del consejo Ninja y del propio Sarutobi aunque se gano una muy buena reprimenda por parte de Koharu al ver que su marido se había enfermado por culpa de lo mismo, desde entonces no quería acercarse a esa mujer por las nalgadas que le había dado.

Ese hecho fue lo más cercano al regaño de una madre a su hijo por un travesura. Ese recuerdo le daba escalofríos después de que Jiraiya en su viaje le explicara el contexto de ello. Nunca vería a esa mujer como su madre, aunque sus castigos se acercaban a ello.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras para llegar a la casa de su amiga se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres?, ¿Como sabía que la Sakura que iba a visitar era la Sakura que el había conocido y que se supone había viajado en el tiempo por culpa del Rikudo-sennin? Esa y más preguntas aparecían en su mente hasta que oyó unos pasos bajando de la escalera.

Bajando por estas y viendo al rubio que tenía sus manos guardadas en su sudadera naranja con detalles azules se encontraba la madre de Sakura, el rubio la reconoció al instante ya que siempre que veía a Sakura fuera de la escuela en su época de estudiante la veía con ella, por alguna extraña razón que no entendía esa mujer le veía diferente que los demás aldeanos, cosa que no entendía ya que sabía que siempre lo veían con desprecio o algún sentimiento negativo, pero de esta mujer nunca sintió nada en su mirada y eso le asustaba, aun siendo adolecente esa mujer siempre le dedicaba la misma mirada y siendo que ya había tenido varias conversaciones con ella gracias a Sakura, incluso había comido unas dos veces en su casa y aunque el trato fuera amable y protocolario siempre esa mirada de neutralidad lo dejaba inquieto. Con el padre de Sakura nunca pasaba lo mismo el lo veía con cariño y con cierto grado de respeto cosa que siempre le agrado.

Mebuki al ver al rubio en su casa le extraño mucho eso, se estaba preguntando mentalmente si este iba a ser un día extraño por los sucesos que había tenido hace no menos de dos horas con su hija y ahora que el Jinchuriki de la bestia con nueve colas se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras de su conjunto departamental.

Le dedico su mirada vacía, vacía por que podía ver el rostro de ese hombre y la mirada de esa mujer en el niño. El no tenía la culpa de nada pero para ella el olvidar era algo muy difícil. Siguió caminando sin decirle nada y pasando a su lado haciendo que los nervios del rubio se alteraran.

Pero eso cambio cuando vio que detrás de ella venia Sakura, al verla en ese vestido rojo y con su cabello suelto y desarreglado del fleco hizo que una palpitación surgiera de su pecho, el sonrojo llego de inmediato sin que él se diera cuenta.

Cuando Sakura vio al rubio escaleras abajo se sorprendió ya que no esperaba que el fuera a pararse ahí, ella pensaba que lo buscaría en su departamento en una oportunidad que tuviera para poder hablar y confirmar si todo había sido un éxito en el viaje en el tiempo y al mismo tiempo revisar cómo funcionaban las bendiciones que habían recibido del Rikudo-sennin.

Conforme se acercaba al fin de la escalera vio las ropas del rubio, un pantalón corto naranja y una sudadera en tonos azules y naranjos, su facciones infantiles le daban un toque inocente, pero en los ojos podía distinguir al joven guerrero con el que habían pasado tantas cosas. Un ligero sonrojo en ella apareció cuando vio la coloración del rubio, sabía que significaba eso y siendo sincera consigo misma le gusto, se sintió bonita, querida... sexy con su apariencia de niña ya que desde antes de conocer a Ino siempre se sentía menos en ese ámbito y que su amigo tuviera esa reacción la hizo sentirse más segura de sí misma. Cuando estuvieron igualados Sakura empezó a hablar.

- "Te veo en tu departamento para hablar en media hora, tengo que encargarme de distraer a mi madre" - susurro Sakura sin siquiera mover sus labios, habilidad que le enseño Tsunade cuando tenía 14 años.

- "No podemos" - contesto Naruto de la misma forma extrañando a la pelirrosa - "tengo escolta, un escuadrón ANBU completo protegiéndome a todo momento tengo que distraerlos, te veo enfrente de Ichiraku, usa un Henge para pasar desapercibidos"

- "¿Cómo te reconoceré"?

- "Tu me conoces mejor que nadie en esta aldea Sakura-chan, me reconocerás fácil" - a lo que la chica asiente imaginándose de qué forma estaría disfrazado el rubio.

Las Haruno salen del complejo habitacional con rumbo al parque mientras que Naruto hace la pantomima de ir escaleras arriba.

Mebuki no oyó nada de la conversación entre los dos viajeros en el tiempo.

O-O-O-O-O

Media hora más tarde enfrente del Ichiraku esperaba una pre adolecente de largo cabello anaranjado con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza y vistiendo un pantalón negro con un chaleco gris, se encontraba agitando su pie en desesperación, habían quedado que se verían en media hora y ya tenía diez minutos esperando al torpe de su amigo rubio, estaba perdiendo su paciencia a tal punto que se estaba preguntando si sería necesario probar su fuerza física en el Uzumaki, el hecho de que se sintiera con la misma cantidad de chakra en la cuarta guerra no quería decir que tendría la misma fuerza, si Naruto no se aparecía en dos minutos estaría muy tentada en probar su fuerza.

- "Sasame-chan, perdona por retrasarme mis seguidores no me dejaban en paz" - de atrás de Sakura la voz de una mujer llego a sus oídos, al voltearse pudo ver a una rubia despampanante vistiendo un kimono en tonos lilas y con dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, con solo verla supo de quien se trataba, bueno aparte de que le haya llamado por 'su' nombre.

- "Naruko, te tardaste mucho ya me estaba preocupando" - comento la peli naranja con los puños en las caderas y viéndole con cara asesina - "¿Tus seguidores no te dejaban en paz?"

- "Así es, lo bueno es que pude distraerlos con un Kage Bunshin, bueno vámonos de aquí a un lugar más tranquilo"

- "¿No puede ser tu casa? - pregunto Sakura esperanzada para poder platicar tranquilos

- "No, los vecinos son muy metiches además de que alguien debe de estar vigilándola por si pasa algo extraño, tengo un mejor lugar en mente"

- "Y donde queda ese lugar"

- "En donde hicimos el examen de supervivencia para ascender a Chunin" - la cara de Sakura se volvió pálida al solo recordar el lugar

- "¿Y por que en ese lugar?"

- "Porque solo entra Anko, eso me lo dijo Kiba una vez antes de la guerra"

- "¿Y eso qué?, podría estar ahí"

- "Exacto, podría, yo creo que es mejor arriesgarnos además de que nadie nos molestara y podemos entrenar a gusto en ese lugar" - con esas palabras Sakura sonrió por como sonaba eso.

Siguieron caminando cuando al doblar en una esquina los Henges de los dos desaparecieron, estaba entrando a una zona en donde podrían ser ellos mismos y nadie los molestaría, en especial porque nadie conocía Sakura en esa parte de la aldea y sus guardias estarían en el lado opuesto siguiendo al Kage Bunshin que Naruto dejo como señuelo.

- "¿Y como ha sido tu mañana Sakura-chan?"

- "Extraña, al parecer una de mis muñecas habla" - Naruto se le veía con ojos aterrados, mirada que noto Sakura - "Olvídalo, si te explico te podría confundir y a decir verdad tengo 16 años viviendo en ese ambiente y aun así se me hace raro, en especial porque no recuerdo muchas cosas de antes de conocer a Ino lo cual eso se me hace raro ya que según entendí con lo que nos dijo Rikudo-sama los recuerdos de nuestra infancia se harían mas fuertes pero sigo recordando igual, ¿y a ti como te ha ido?"

- "No cambies el tema Sakura-chan" - Naruto se adelanta a Sakura y camina dando la espalda al camino que tienen por delante - "anda dime como es eso de que una muñe..." no pudo terminar ya que algo le empujo hacia delante yendo hacia la pelirrosa pero ella alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para quitarse y ver el panorama, una niña de cabello castaño peinada con dos moños en forma de bollos en su cabeza que por alguna razón se le hizo muy familiar estaba arriba de Naruto que este a su vez estaba literalmente besando el suelo.

- _"¿Esta niña será acaso Tenten? Si es así porque tiene esas ropas tan viejas y descuidadas" _- la niña enfrente de Sakura tenía un camisa de corte oriental de colores turquesa pero esta camisa tenía muchas costuras por lo roto que estaba además la tela se veía completamente gastada, el pantalón era rojo pero no el rojo oscuro casi color vino que acostumbraba verle a la maestra de armas, estaba igual o más desgastado que la camisa además tenía el plus de que estaba descalza, algo totalmente ilógico en ella, Tenten era una de las personas más pulcras que conocía incluso más que su madre o cualquier Hyuuga.

Por su parte Naruto se levanto empujando a la infante que aun no sabía que estaba encima de él, se estaba sobando la barbilla y un poco sus labios, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre mas la sensación curiosa que tenía cuando alguien lo golpeaba en los labios, sensación que le molestaba un poco.

- "¿Quién demonios me empujo dattebayo?, se las verá conmigo el futuro Hokage Naranja de Konoha" - Grito a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes que lo vieron con las típicas miradas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Sakura no.

Cuando la pelirrosa noto las miradas frívolas y con oscuras intenciones de los aldeanos iba a gritar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y de ser necesario a golpear a unas cuantas personas por ver de esa manera a su compañero de equipo pero no pudo hacerlo porque Naruto volvió a hablar… y hablo en grande.

- "Oh, pero si es Tenten"

Y con esa simple frase Sakura conoció el terror en persona, terror provocado por el Uzumaki ya que el idiota hablo de mas, aunque bueno ella también hablo de mas con sus padres y se las tuvo que ingeniar para decir una que otra mentira creíble para que sus padres no preguntaran por el súbito cambio de su aura de un día para el otro, cambio que se genera solo con el tiempo o por experiencias traumáticas ya sean positivas o negativas.

Pero lo que hizo el rubio no se podía reparar en nada ya que el Naruto de esa época no debería de saber el nombre de la niña enfrente de ellos sino hasta dentro de seis o siete años en el futuro como mínimo, pero el muy idiota soltó su nombre como si ya la conociera en esa época y por la reacción que Naruto puso en su cara cuando analizo lo que había dicho sus conclusiones fueron acertadas, ahora ¿como explicarían el como él sabe su nombre?

- "¿Naruto? ¿Acaso eres tu Naruto?" - pregunto ilusionada la castaña mirando directo a los ojos de Naruto

O tal vez no habría nada que explicar... pero si mucho que preguntar.

- **"¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?"** - el grito del Jinchuriki se oyó por toda la aldea asustado a varios aldeanos y despertando a uno que otro Nara que estaba dormido viendo las nubes.

- "¿Acaso... te olvidaste de mi Naruto?" - lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y empezó a sollozar de forma lenta y dolorosa, la niña Tenten estaba llorando haciendo que el corazón de Naruto y de Sakura se estrujaran.

A Sakura nunca que le gusto que un niño llorara como ella lo hacía antes de conocer a Ino y aquí en frente de ella una de las mujeres más alegres que allá conocido estaba llorando de amargura, la Haruno volteo a ver al Uzumaki con una mirada siniestra que hizo que un escalofrió le cruzara por la espalda a Naruto.

Por parte de Naruto al verla de esa manera y por la sensación que le mando Sakura se sintió mal consigo mismo ya que Jiraiya siempre le decía que nunca hiciera llorar a una dama no importa la edad que tuviera y él como la tratara ya que si lo hacía no solo se rebajaría como hombre si no que también como ser humano y shinobi y por culpa de eso Naruto cerró sus ojos y puso a funcionar a todas sus neuronas en pensar una solución para salir del problema y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el cómo era posible que la Tenten de seis o siete años supiera su nombre cuando nunca antes la había visto antes del examen Chunin y es en ese momento un recuerdo le llego tan claro como el agua.

Tenten y Naruto si se conocían de antes, ellos estuvieron en el mismo orfanato y convivieron y jugaron juntos hasta que el Sandaime se entero del trato injustificado que le daban las cuidadoras del lugar y se lo llevo a vivir a su casa actual.

Pero también le llego un recuerdo que le helo la sangre y estaba relacionado con Tenten y solo esperaba que no lo recordar, aunque por el hecho de que lo reconociera después de uno o dos años sin verse desde la perspectiva de la castaña lo ponía en tela de duda.

- "Cla-Claro que me acuerdo de ti Tenten, solo estaba jugando" - pequeñas risas de nerviosismo salían de su garganta al tiempo que la chica dejo de llorar

"¿En- En serio? ¿Es en serio Naruto?" - el rubio asiente - "Idiota, no me hagas llorar de esa manera y yo pensando que ya te habías olvidado de mi... y de nuestra promesa"

Y el rubio se empezó a quebrar.

- _"Oh mierda, si se acuerda" _

- "¿Promesa? ¿De qué promesa está hablando Naruto?" - por algún extraño motivo el cabello de Sakura se levantaba por culpa de un aura extraña que la rodeaba haciendo que varios de los aldeanos que estaban cerca retrocedieran por el miedo que tenían, Tenten se refugió atrás de Naruto buscando algo de protección.

- "¿Quien es ella Naruto?, da miedo esa chica frentona"

Por alguna razón Naruto sintió que visitaría el hospital dentro de poco.

La vena en la frente de Sakura apareció asustando al rubio y la castaña.

De lejos se oía como un hombre seguido de un Chunin apuntaba en la dirección de ellos.

- "Es ella, la castaña que me robo mi mercancía, atrápala"

- "Como diga señor, será sencillo… oh mierda, Naruto está con ella" - hablo el Chunin mientras intentaba controlar el enojo que le estaba naciendo

- "¿Naruto?, ¿quién es Naruto? - pregunto el hombre que era el mercader al que Tenten le quito su mercancía

- "El bromista más osado de la aldea y además es el chico del que nos prohíben hablar"

- "Oh, entiendo, aun así tráeme a esa ladrona, para eso te estoy pagando"

- "Si señor"

- "Oh no, ayúdame Naruto me quieren atrapar"

- "¿Y por qué te quieren atrapar?"

- "Bolas de masa con sésamo" - dijo simplemente la castaña mientras daba un aplauso mostrando sus dientes mientras que sus ojos brillaban por el delicioso recuerdo de esa comida

- "... Con eso me es que suficiente, Sakura-chan vámonos"

- "¿Eh? ¿A dónde?" - pregunto extrañada mientras que Naruto la sujetaba de una mano y con la otra sujetaba a Tenten, empezó a correr para perder al Chunin que al verlos correr a los tres niños apuro el paso para no perderlos de vista.

El Chunin corrió detrás de ellos hasta que entraron en una gran multitud en la zona de mercados de la aldea, salto a un techo cercano y pudo ver que los había perdido de vista, el Chunin frustrado se fue brincando de tejado en tejado para ubicar a los niños que estaban corriendo de él hace un momento. Si hubiera sabido que Naruto estaría envuelto no hubiera aceptado esta misión.

Si el Chunin se hubiera puesto un poco más serio y no hubiera subestimado a los niños se hubiera dado cuenta que estos estaban escondidos detrás de un bote de basura en el primer edificio que se subió.

- "Ya se fue" - dijo Naruto

- "Ya lo sé" - contesto Sakura - "¿Y por qué nos tuvimos que esconder?

- "Por que Tente se robo algo de comida, ¿verdad?"

"Perdona Naruto, otra vez me salvaste de que me atraparan, Gracias" - Tenten miraba maravillada el cómo se las ingenio Naruto para salvarla como en otras ocasiones cuando aun vivían juntos.

En cambio Sakura estaba impresionada por que no conocía esa faceta de Tenten, hasta donde ella sabía no era una cleptómana ni mucho menos que robara comida de un puesto como si fuera una muerta de hambre. Se estaba preguntando si Naruto era una buena influencia para los niños.

- "Por que te robarías algo de comida Tenten, ¿acaso no tienes comida en tu casa?" - a la sola mención de esto Tenten la miraba con furia a la rosada, acción que la extraño, Tenten estaba por lanzarse en contra de Sakura pero Naruto la detuvo

- "Tenten, ella es Sakura una amiga muy querida para mi, por favor no le hagas daño"

- "Pero ella…" - exclamo la castaña

- "Ella no sabe nada de ti Tenten, tienes que explicarle para que entienda porque lo hiciste"

- "Naruto... eres un niño más maduro, no recuerdo que fueras así, jajaja" - duro golpe para el ego del rubio - "¿Y como que es una amiga?, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? ¿Y nuestra promesa?"

- "Nunca te he olvidado Tenten" - "_mentira",_ se decía mentalmente - y es solo una amiga que conocí después de que me mude"

- "Ya veo... bueno, está bien le contare para que ya no me haga enojar"

- _"¿Hacerla enojar?" _- pensó Sakura

- "Veras... yo vivo en un orfanato, ahí es donde conocí a Naruto y en el orfanato no hay mucha comida así que de vez en cuando robo algunos panes o dulces para comer ya que no alcanza con lo del orfanato"

Ahora si Sakura estaba impresionada, hasta donde ella sabía la Tenten que conocía pertenecía a una familia de comerciantes muy acaudalada, tanto así que la habitación de Tenten era el doble de la suya, el que ahora ella dijera que era una huérfana no le cuadraba para nada. Entendía el por qué no usaba el apellido de su familia ya que al ser de otro país, uno en donde las costumbres indican que las mujeres no llevara un apellido hasta que se case era entendible pero que le digan que no tenia familia no lo podía creer, dedujo entonces que los Ama la habían adoptado, la pregunta es ¿cuando la adoptaron?

- "Entiendo, no era mi intensión ofenderte o hacerte recordar algo triste"

- "Descuida ya lo hiciste, pero Naruto dice que eres su amiga así que te perdono y que me dices, ¿amigas? - pregunto Tenten alzándole la mano para sellar su amistad con un apretón de manos, Sakura al ver esta actitud sonrió con gusto, esa era la Tenten que conocía, directa y amable, igual que Naruto, hasta cierto punto.

Después de eso los tres salieron de su escondite y con cuidado salieron de la zona comercial yéndose a una zona de entrenamiento. Por toda la mañana y la tarde los tres 'niños' jugaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Sakura estaba feliz por las locuras que se le ocurrían a Naruto y las respuestas humorísticas que soltaba Tenten.

Naruto estaba igual de feliz al poder jugar con sus dos amigas, a decir verdad el casi no se acuerda de Tenten en esa época de su infancia pero le quito importancia al momento de divertirse como no lo hacía en años, la última vez que se divirtió como un niño era en la academia junto a Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru y siendo observados a una distancia prudente por Shino.

Mientras que con Tenten la cosa era muy diferente, ella nunca antes se había divertido tanto en su vida, ni siquiera con Naruto ya que ella era hasta cierto punto muy solitaria y un poco rara, con la única persona que pudo congeniar hasta ese momento era con Naruto ya que los dos buscaban un poco de solidaridad con otra persona, razón por la cual los momentos juntos eran los recuerdos más felices que ha vivido en el orfanato.

Pero ahora con la inclusión de la pelirrosa que se llama Sakura todo era más divertido, se dijo mentalmente que ese día nunca lo olvidaría ya que fue el día en que se encontró con su viejo amigo e hizo una nueva amiga.

Los tres terminaron de jugar ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y se vieron forzados a regresar a su casa, amablemente Naruto se ofreció a llevar a las dos a la casa de cada una ya que curiosamente les quedaban de pasada, Sakura se negó por razones que solo Naruto pudo entender.

Así que tranquilamente Naruto y Tenten se fueron caminando hacia el orfanato recordando viejos momentos vividos en ese lugar.

Al final cuando llegaron Naruto se despidió amablemente de Tenten y ella lo despidió con un golpe en la espalda que le dolió al rubio.

Cuando Tenten entro al orfanato fue recibida por una de las encargadas del lugar.

- "Tenten, ¿dónde te habías metido?, te estuve buscando toda la tarde"

- "¿Y para que me quería Ishida-san?"

- "¿Se te olvido verdad? - Tenten la miro confundida - "Hoy vinieron los Ama, estaban muy interesados en adoptarte y al no llegar adoptaron a otra niña que también les había gustado como hija, pero ni modo ya se fueron y los papeles están en regla, ya no se puede hacer nada"

- "Ah… Ok, ni modo no se puede tener todo en la vida" - aun con la noticia el ánimo de Tenten no decayó mucho, cosa que noto la monja

- "No estás deprimida, quien sabe hasta cuando vuelva haber un prospecto"

- "No, no mucho, es cierto que Oto-san y Oka-san se veían buenas personas pero hoy me encontré con un amigo e hice una amiga nueva" - comento la niña mientras sonreía de felicidad, una sonrisa que le llego a la monja

- "Entonces te encontraste con Naruto-kun y ¿dices que hiciste una nueva amiga? Como se llama ella"

- "Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

- "Un bonito nombre si me permites decir" - la niña asiente ante lo dicho por la mayor

El destino volvió a cambiar, siendo este el segundo cambio más importante en el viaje realizado por los Shinobis elegidos por el sabio de los seis caminos, cambio que en el desarrollo de la cuarta guerra ninja traería grandes ventajas como desventajas, pero las ventajas que traerá este cambio que parecer ser tan insignificante serán lo suficientemente importante como para detener el ataque violento de una criatura divina conocido como el Juubi y todo porque ese día la pequeña Tenten no fue adoptada por la familia que la apoyaría en el camino ninja que ella elegiría con esfuerzo y dedicación en la única habilidad que destacaba incluso más que el propio genio de los Hyuuga, el Fuinjutsu que al final ese sería el primer paso para que fuera reconocida como una de las maestras de armas más importante en la cuarta guerra por parte de Konoha.

Pero también en otro lugar, más específicamente en la casa de la familia Haruno se estaba dando una plática que ayudaría a cumplir el deseo de la Tenten adolecente, el deseo de convertirse en una Kunoichi legendaria.

- "Y como te fue en el día Sakura-chan"- pregunto Kizashi mientras se servía un poco de ensalada preparada por Mebuki

- "Fue increíble papá, hoy hice dos amigos" - dijo la joven Haruno intentando interpretar su papel de niña de seis años, algo que le estaba logrando muy bien.

- "¿En serio? ¿Y como se llaman Sakura-chan?" - pregunto su madre mientras le servía un vaso con jugo a su hija

- "Bueno, era una niña y un niño, la niña se llama Tenten y me dio algo de pena con ella - 'Por qué', preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo - "Resulta que es huérfana y es muy agradable, aunque dice que no tienen mucha comida en el orfanato del País del Fuego, así que con lo poco dinero que puede conseguir se compra algo de comida" - mintió en la última parte la pelirrosa porque sabía que reacción tomarían sus padres si decía la verdad sobre cómo consigue la comida Tenten y a decir verdad ella no quería que sus padres le prohibieran que la viera.

- Pobrecita niña, Kizashi deberíamos de hacer algo con respecto a ella"

- "Tienes razón Mebuki, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada y dime Sakura-chan, ¿quién es el otro niño que conociste?"

En ese momento Sakura tenía un pequeño problema si decía que es Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, cuando entro al equipo 7 sus padres o más bien dicho su madre se molesto un poco por que Naruto estuviera en su equipo, mas nunca dijo el por qué. Cuando el tiempo pasó y se rebeló que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del zorro Sakura le pregunto a su madre si era por eso que siempre estaba molesta con Naruto y ella le contestaba que no era por eso, pero Sakura nunca le creyó.

- "Bueno... el se llama Naruto y es muy di…" - no pudo terminar por que su madre dejo con fuerza el vaso que estaba usando en la mesa asustando a la pelirrosa.

- "Sakura, te prohíbo que te vuelvas a juntar con ese niño"

- "¿Por qué mamá? Él esta solo no tiene a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres" - ante esta mención Sakura noto como su ceño se arrugo, dedujo que lo que siempre molestaba a su madre con respecto a Naruto era debido a sus padres, pero… ¿acaso su madre los conocía? Ni siquiera ella que era la más cercana a Naruto sabe quiénes son sus padres, es más desconocía si el sabia quienes eran.

- " Eh dicho que no te juntes con él"

- "Pero el está solo, cuando me acerque a él se alegro de que le hablara" - Sakura no mentía, la primera vez que Sakura se le acerco a Naruto sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes había visto la niña pelirrosa hasta ese momento- "No sé por cuanto ha pasado ese niño pero me sentí especial cuando él me dedico esa mirada y no quiero que siga teniendo esos ojos de como si estuviera muer…"

Mebuki golpeo la mesa con sus brazos callando de golpe a su hija, se levanto de su asiento con los ojos cerrados y se retiro de la mesa, pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia su habitación hablo.

- "Sakura, no quiero que te juntes con él y si lo haces no quiero que vuelvas a decir que tiene los ojos de un muerto, con su permiso se me fue el hambre" - y desapareció rumbo a las escaleras.

El ambiente en la mesa era tenso y Sakura miraba hacia la mesa, estaba triste porque no se imagino que hablar de esa forma su madre reaccionaria de esa manera.

- "Descuida Sakura-chan, tu madre esta algo sensible últimamente pero ya se le pasara"

- "No, ella se puso así porque mencione a Naruto"

- "… Eres muy inteligente mi pequeña, eso lo sacaste indudablemente de mi familia" - el hombre río ante su comentario - "Si, es por ese niño que se altero"

- "Pero él no tiene la culpa de nada" - grito Sakura sorprendiendo a su padre, sabía que algo le había pasado a su hija, y no se creía la escusa de la mañana, pero su intuición le decía que confiara en ella y eso haría, justo como ahora, su intuición le dice que no habrá ningún problema con el Uzumaki.

- "Tienes razón hija, el no tiene la culpa de nada, por mi tienes mi permiso para juntarte con él, pero eso sí, si vez que las cosas se vuelven raras te regresas a la casa de inmediato, por tu madre no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella."

- "Gracias papá eres el mejor" - Sakura se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, después de eso se termina su cena y se va a su habitación.

- "Ahora a convencer a la fiera" - el valiente hombre Haruno se dirige a su cuarto para hablar con su mujer sobre lo que se hablo en la cena. Esperaba salir con vida.

Y en eso recordó una frase que le dijo su difunto padre cuando era un adolescente ´la única pelea que ganas huyendo es con las mujeres' y desde que conoció a Mebuki entendió el oscuro significado de esas palabras.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo he podido escribir el capitulo, me salió como yo quería aunque no pude escribir todos los puntos que me había planteado en escribir para este capítulo, si escribía eso sería un capitulo muy largo y preferí mencionar los puntos faltantes en el siguiente.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y en especial a 'Guest' que siento lo desespere un poco por la tarida continuación del capítulo.

Por cierto una aclaración, cuando Tenten llega al orfanato menciono como Oto-san y Oka-san al matrimonio que no la adopto, creo que algunos lo saben pero aun así diré el por qué dijo eso Tenten.

Hace tiempo me puse a investigar sobre adopciones y encontré el caso de unos españoles que adoptaron a unos hermanos ucranianos de seis y cinco años, cuenta en la anécdota cuando los niños que iban a ser adoptados vieron a los que podrían ser sus futuros padres adoptivos les decían mamá y papá desde el principio, pero a los minutos el resto de niños llegaron a la zona de convivencia y todos los niños se referían a los adultos como papá y mamá, cuando leí esto me dio un fuerte sentimiento ya que lo único que desean esos niños es que alguien los quiera como si fueran sus propias hijos, en el relato cuentan que a todo adulto que entra para ser un prospecto para adopción es llamado papá y mamá sin importa que la adopción sea o no realizada o que el niño o niña no sea la elegida para la adopción.

Espero que a todos les guste este capítulo que me gusto como quedo.

Saludos


	5. Entrevista con el Kyubi

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de este manga

Texto entre comillas ("") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

**Odyssey 5**

Capitulo 4: Entrevista con el Kyubi

Konohagakure parte 2

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que los viajeros de Konoha llegaron a la época en la que se encontraban, en esos pocos días no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de convivir ellos dos solos, al principio era por Tenten que estaba encantada de ver a Naruto y de jugar con Sakura, también estaba el hecho de que los padres de la pelirrosa no dejaban salir tanto a la mencionada, ciertamente era un problema para poder reunirse ellos dos a solas y poder planear su siguiente movimiento.

También tenían otro problema, la guardia de Naruto, los ANBU leales al tercer Hokage habían redoblado su vigilancia al darse cuenta que misteriosamente Naruto se había hecho amigo de dos niñas sin que ellos supieran en qué momento paso eso, ahora estaban más alertas y registraban todos los movimientos del rubio, desde levantarse de la cama e ir al baño hasta cuándo se rasca la nariz o se acerca a la revistiera para ver revistas de adultos.

Cabe mencionar que varios de los guardias, en especial los varones aprobaban los 'gustos' del rubio, mujeres voluptuosas de cabellera rubia y personalidad pasiva, eso los volvía locos con la excepción de Inu, un ANBU con cabello plateado que prefería a las mujeres agresivas y sádicas sin llegar a ser una dominatrix, pero eso era otro asunto.

Sakura estaba impaciente o mejor dicho 'Sasame' estaba impaciente, tenía cerca de media hora esperando a su 'amiga' Naruko ya que le había llegado un mensaje diciéndole que la invitaba a comer a Ichiraku al medio día pero aun no llegaba, se preguntaba muy seria mente si las mañas de Kakashi se le habían pasado a su 'compañera' rubia, aunque quería pensar que su retraso se debía a los acompañantes insistentes que seguían hasta su sombra.

Un toque en su hombre le llamo la atención y volteando espero ver a Naruko pero encontró a otra persona, una que no conocía.

- "Oye linda, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros y te diviertes un poco?, te invitamos al karaoke mis amigos y yo para pasar un buen rato" - hablo un hombre con aspecto de mafioso junto con otros tres sujetos vestidos de igual manera, Sasame les sonríe coquetamente.

- "Eres muy amable de tu parte guapo" - coloca su dedo índice en la mejilla derecha del sujeto y delicadamente rozándola llega hasta la barbilla del sujeto - "Estoy un poco estresada por qué no llega con quien me quede de ver y sería divertido si tú y tus amigos me 'ayudan' a relajarme, acompáñenme conozco un atajo al 'karaoke'" - y guiñándole a los otros hombres camina a un callejón que esta a unas cuantas cuadras del Ichiraku y que por ahí casi nadie pasa.

Naruto corría con toda la velocidad que tenía a su disposición, su cuerpo transformado en su 'Orioke no jutsu' era más grande que el que tenia actualmente y por consecuencia más rápido, pero no lo suficiente para llegar los más pronto posible a su cita con Sakura, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que al momento de llegar fuera recibido por un puñetazo de ella y lo mandara a visitar la cabeza de su padre en el monumento de los Hokages y aunque era algo injusto entendía muy bien el por qué lo hacía, siendo sincero él lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado con Jiraiya cuando este le decía que se verían a una determinada hora y el sabio pervertido no llegaba por que se había tardado en recolectar 'información'. Tener a Kakashi como ejemplo a seguir al ser su Sensei de equipo Genin no era una muy buena referencia y más cuando le sumabas a la ecuación el genio de su otra maestra que era idéntico al de la misma pelirrosa. No lo justificaba pero era demasiado entendible que de vez en cuando perdiera la cabeza la rosada.

Cuando estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a Ichiraku algo llamo su atención, de un callejón enfrente de él a unos cuantos metros una mujer peli naranja muy conocida por él salía de dicho callejón, estaba limpiándose las manos por lo que pudo notar. Al acercarse la mujer vio al rubio en su Henge de uso personal y lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante.

El rubio estaba aterrado.

- "¿Hola Naruko, como ha estado tu día?"

Para este momento el terror de Naruto había evolucionado en un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía cómo llamar, debería de pensar un poco en ello, ¿tendría 'Sakurror'? ¿O seria 'Panikura'? no sabía decirlo a ciencia cierto. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer una estupidez abrió la boca.

- "Bu-Buenos días Sasame-chan, me ha ido bien ¿y a ti?"

- "De maravilla, hace unos minutos estaba algo estresada pero unos sujetos muy amables se ofrecieron para relajarme, déjame decirte que eran muy buenos sabían muy bien que posiciones usar" - termino de hablar Sasame con una mirada radiante.

¿Unos sujetos?, ¿estresada?, ¿posiciones? No entendía mucho, pero el que saliera de un callejón que el siempre ha sabido esta vacio y en donde se cuentan varias leyendas urbanas que en ese mismo callejón varias mujeres han sido violadas y asesinadas se le hizo extraño. Hasta que entendió que pudo a ver pasado.

Con urgencia hizo a un lado a Sakura y entro al callejón buscando algo que le diera indicios de que algo malo había pasado ahí, conocía muy bien a Sakura y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer para no preocuparlo.

Naruto no estaba preparado para ver lo que había en el callejón. Ningún hombre sin ningún tipo de maña sexual estaría preparado para eso.

Enterrados en la pared de la cintura para arriba podía distinguir cuatro traseros de hombres al aire libre, en cada uno de estas retaguardias masculinas había estacas de madera de fácil cuatro pulgadas de diámetro saliendo de cierta parte anatómica del cuerpo humano. Y un mal augurio recorrió su espina dorsal.

- _"Si no es por estos sujetos algo similar me hubiera pasado, su sacrificio será bien recompensado desconocidos que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con una enfurecida Haruno Sakura"_

Y haciendo una oración por estas personas fue estirado por la pelirrosa disfrazada de peli naranja.

- "Estoy de buen humor ahora Naruto así que vamos a comer, tu pagas" - el rubio aun seguía en su plegaria por esas almas ultrajadas, según el rubio que ni siquiera había preguntado que habían hecho para merecer tal castigo.

Una vez dentro del local Naruto pidió un tazón grande de ramen de cerdo y Sakura pidió un vaso de agua extrañando al rubio y le pregunto por qué hacia eso.

- "Bueno, mi cuerpo es más pequeño por lo tanto como menos que antes de que viajáramos Naruko, pedir un tazón de ramen para mi es un desperdicio así que prefiero quitarte del tuyo" - el rubio estaba por reclamar eso cuando vio la sonrisa que le daba su acompañante, prefirió guardar silencio.

Llego el pedido del rubio o mejor dicho la rubia y las dos damas empezaron a comer tranquilamente, cuando acabaron de comer Naruko pidió otro tazón igual. Esta vez 'Sasame' no le quito.

- "¿Has tenido algún progreso con tu entrenamiento, Sasame-chan?"

- "Algo, he descubierto que mi chakra es igual que antes, si ha aumentado o no es muy pronto para saberlo, lo que si he notado es que mi flujo de chakra es diferente y batallo para usar mis habilidades medicas y entre otras cosas, además de que no tengo la misma fuerza de antes, tengo que entrenar mi cuerpo mucho para poder hacer lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, ¿y tú?"

- "La verdad estoy igual, no siento que tenga más chakra, pero me es difícil hacer un Henge, esto me pasa cuando no tengo control de mis grandes reservas de chakra"

- "A lo mejor si ha incrementado nuestro chakra pero el cambio no es algo que se note a simple vista, es probable que solo se dé y ni nos demos cuenta, por cierto ¿ya hablaste con esa persona?" - Sasame apunto al estomago de la rubia dándole a entender que hablaba del zorro

- "No he podido hablar con Kurama, la primera vez que hable con él libere demasiado chakra y con la vigilancia que tengo en estos momentos llamaría mucho la atención, atención que no creo sea bueno tener en este momento"

- "Tienes razón, pero tienes que hablar con Kurama tarde o temprano, para estas fechas es probable que Gaara ya haya hablado con el mapache"

- "Cierto, además tengo que hacerlo ahora, ir contra Nagato sin su apoyo en este momento sería un suicidio y no sé si mi cuerpo pueda soportar el Senjutsu en este momento, no quiero arriesgarme y convertirme en un sapo, para ello hay que entrenar"

- "Y mucho, fácil tenemos que hacer el entrenamiento de 10 años en cinco meses o menos para estar nivelados con nuestros anteriores yo"

- "Yo puedo hacerlo, así aprendí mi manipulación elemental, si quieres te puedo enseñar el Kage Bunshin ya que es muy conveniente hacerlo ahora ¿sabes?" - Sakura le pregunta el por qué al no entender el comentario del rubio - "Tienes el chakra de un Chunin experimentado o de un Jounin novato, con el cuerpo que tienes ahora no gastas mucha energía en hacer una copia solida de ti misma y aun te queda chakra, créeme cuando te digo que es el mejor momento de aprender esa técnica, dattebayo"

- "Tienes razón, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?" - el rubio niega - "entonces vamos a entrenar donde me habías comentado"

- "Tengo un lugar mejor en mente, ya he entrenado con Ero-Sennin ahí, nada más que esta a fuera de la aldea"

- "¿Y exponernos a la barrera censora?, no gracias, si lo que creemos ahora es cierto llamaremos la atención y eso no es bueno, paga y vamos"

Y muy a pesar de Naruko, pago la comida de las dos.

Una hora más tarde en una cueva oculta en el bosque de la muerte se encontraban dos de los futuros integrantes de equipo siete, era la primera vez que Naruto estaba en esa cueva, Sakura le explico que la había descubierto en el examen que había hecho para subir de grado con Ino y los demás, la cueva era enorme y profunda y por lo que había oído de los examinadores habían perdido el rastro del equipo mixto formado por Ino, Chouji y ella misma en el momento que habían entrado para pasar la noche y recuperar energías.

- "Bien, Sakura-chan ahora entrare a mi mundo interior para hablar con Kurama, es probable que me vuelva salvaje por lo tanto quiero que salgas de inmediato y cierres la entrada de la cueva mientras controlo al zorro, tengo el poder para derrotarlo una vez mas... además de la ayuda que recibí la última vez" - sonrió el rubio al recordar la propiedades del sello de su padre

- "¿Ayuda? ¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Cosas mías Sakura, ya te enteraras en su momento y bien, voy a entrar… desame suerte" - el rubio no pudo oír como la niña de nombre Sakura y con mirada preocupada le deseaba las mejores de las suertes al rubio.

Naruto al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba en la coladera que había estado la primera vez que visito al zorro, siguió el mismo pasillo que había recorrido esa vez y llego en donde se encontraba la gigantesca jaula con el papel de sello incrustado en ella, por lo que veía el sello no estaba tan desgastado como la última vez que lo vio, prueba irrefutable que el sello estaba perdiendo fuerza con el paso del tiempo.

Dentro de la jaula pudo ver una silueta muy familiar recostada y fingiendo ignorancia se encontraba el poderoso rey de los Bijuu, el Kyubi no Youko, o como pocos lo conocen bajo el nombre de Kurama. Al acercarse dos orbes rojas con furia y rencor impregnado en ellas lo veían acercarse con tranquilidad.

- "Desde hace varios días me preguntaba por qué hubo una alteración masiva en el flujo de chakra, un día la sentía y al otro ya no, pero ahora veo el por qué mas no logro entender lo que veo, mocoso" - la alteración de la que hablaba el Zorro era la parte Negativa del rubio que fue purificada en el momento que llegaron a esa época en la rueda del tiempo.

- "¿Una alteración? No sé a qué te refieres Kurama" - y con la mención de esa palabra la garra del zorro salió de la jaula listo para aplastar al blasfemo que había dicho su nombre. Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás por la cercanía que tenía a la jaula.

- "**Como sabes ese nombre Naruto"** - una oleada de sentimientos negativos golpeo al rubio contenedor, por momentos se acordó cuando Kurama estaba hiriéndose para golpearlo con una gigantesca bijudama después de quitarle su poder

- "Me lo dijo Son Goku no hace mucho tiempo, bueno para mí"

- "¿Son…? ¿El Yonbi?, ese mono que se cree sabio… **le arrancare sus colas por decir cosas que no debe"- **por momentos Kurama guardo silencio observando a Naruto haciéndolo sentir incomodo por todo la energía negativa que sentía alrededor -"Entonces, ¿de cuantos años en el futuro vienes? , ¿Ocho, diez, quince? Estimo que entre ocho y doce años"

- "¿Como sabes que vengo del futuro?"

- "Veo que eres un idiota en el futuro, mira tu cuerpo, es el de un adolecente o un joven adulto" - En ese momento el rubio se vio en el reflejo del agua que lo rodeaba, su cuerpo y vestimenta eran exactamente iguales a antes de viajar en el tiempo, el zorro vio la duda en su cara y sintiendo lastima por él, le explico el por qué de su estado - "Alguien lo suficientemente poderoso debió de haber usado el 'Ninpo · Seisanmiittai no yugami', esa técnica lo que hace es distorsionar el cuerpo de una persona en tres entes distintos y mandar dos de estos entes en algún punto de la rueda del tiempo siempre y cuando el tercer ente que no viajo exista en el las coordenadas deseadas, por lo general se usa para ir hacia atrás ya que si se usa para ir adelante y ese tercer ente ya no existe los otros dos vagarán hasta que sean destruidos por la presión que la rueda del tiempo genera"

- "Estos entes que mencionas son el cuerpo físico, el cuerpo mental y el cuerpo espiritual, ¿verdad?"

- "Oh, que agradable sorpresa eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas, estas en lo cierto si mandas la mente y el alma a un punto en el tiempo que no exista tu cuerpo físico estos dos son destruidos por las presiones intensas que maneja la rueda del tiempo, pero ahora lo que más me intriga es quien te mando al pasado y sobre todo, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás viviendo?"

- "¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes que mi cuerpo colapsara después de cierto tiempo?"

- "He vivido por mucho tiempo y he visto como algunos humanos usan esa técnica, pero no sabía que el cuerpo colapsa en una temporada, por lo general los guardianes del tiempo destruyen la mente o el alma de la persona que viaja para evitar problemas con el flujo del tiempo, con que pises una piedra que no debió de ser pisada creas una paradoja lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir la galaxia, como si fuera un castillo de naipes, escalofriante, ¿verdad? yo lo considero divertido"

- "Bueno… eso no pasara, el Rikudo-Sennin nos dijo que había conseguido el permiso para que viajáramos en el tiempo"

- "**¡Que!**, ¿que tiene que ver el sabio con esto, Naruto?"

- "Todo Kurama, dentro de diez años Uchiha Madara será revivido con el Edo Tensei en plena cuarta guerra shinobi, llevando al caos a toda la humanidad cuando quiera utilizar al Juubi"- la expresión de Kurama y la rabia que Naruto sentía emanar del zorro hizo que siguiera con su explicación - "Una organización llamada Akatsuki cazara en nueve años a partir de ahora a todos lo Jinchurikis para extraerles a los Bijuus, cuando solo quedábamos el Tío Bee y yo como los únicos Jinchurikis en no ser capturados esta organización declaro la guerra a las Cinco Naciones para conseguir al Ocho y Nueve colas, las naciones se unieron y nos escondieron con la escusa de que tenía que entrenar para poder tener control de tu Chakra, al saber que pasaba me fui a la guerra seguido de Bee, en plena guerra alguien invoco a varios muertos y entre ellos estaba Madara, de una forma que desconozco se libero del control del invocador y se movía libremente para poder finalizar planes que imagino tenía en desarrollo después que fuera derrotado por el primer Hokage"

- "¡Pero que mierda!, Madara murió a manos del primer Hokage" - Naruto negó con la cabeza - "es demasiado fantasioso el que te crea mocoso… mierda, el futuro es más oscuro de lo que creía"

- "Y para que esto no suceda necesito de tu ayuda Kurama, solo no puedo hacerlo y necesito, mejor dicho, necesitamos que trabajemos juntos"

- "Primero mocoso, no me llames por mi nombre, segundo, no trabajare contigo solo porque 'vienes de un futuro terrible', no sueñes con mi ayuda"

- "Antes me ayudaste, incluso te libere de tu jaula para que peleáramos juntos como camaradas en contra de Madara"

- "Valla, me liberaste y no te mate en el proceso… ¿tan desesperante estaba la situación?"

- "Si, por eso peleé junto a mis amigos y compañeros para evitar esa catástrofe, pero tuve un descuido que ni siquiera tu pudiste ver y las consecuencias fueron claras, todos los habitantes de la tierra murieron, por eso te pido que peleemos juntos como los compañeros que somos contra este mal que amenazara a todos dentro de diez años"

- "Ya sabes mi respuesta mocoso, desaparece de mi vista"

Kurama esta impactado por lo que iba a suceder en el caso de que todo sea cierto, pero estaba más impactado por lo que entendió del monologo del rubio, '_te libere de tu jaula para que peleáramos juntos como camaradas en contra de Madara_', si el zorro pensaba positivamente Naruto le había dicho que de verdad lo consideraba como un compañero y estas palabras lo hacían sentir incomodo, él nunca necesito de un compañero para hacer las cosas, aunque no negaba que de tenerlo hubiera evitado en ser humillado y capturado por Madara, pero él hubiera no existe.

- "Antes de que te vayas Kurama, el Rikudo me dijo que cuando estuviera enfrente de ti, hiciera esto"

A la mención del Rikudo, Kurama volteo para ver nuevamente a Naruto, cuando lo vio estaba realizando el sello del tigre y acumulando chakra, después de un instante grita Kai y una luz dorada ilumino la habitación cegando por momentos al zorro. No sabía que había pasado o que había hecho Naruto, lo único que el podía hacer era cerrar sus ojos y percibir que estaba haciendo el rubio. Fue en ese momento que lo sintió.

Sintió una presencia que tenía años o mejor dicho siglos que no sentía, la presencia de su padre, el Rikudo-Sennin.

- "Kurama, ha pasado un tiempo, me alegra ver que estas fuerte y sano"

- "Pa-Padre…" - una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al ver que en el lugar en donde estaba Naruto se encontraba su padre rodeado de una luz dorada - "¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"

- "Cosas oscuras que romperán el balance del universo pasaran dentro de diez años, Naruto ya te ha explicado un poco de que pasara pero vale más una imagen que mil palabras hijo"

Al decir esto extendió su mano izquierda apuntando a la cabeza del zorro y de sus dedos una luz dorada salió.

En cuestión de segundos Kurama vio cientos y cientos de imágenes, imágenes que eran vistas atreves de sus propios ojos, tenía la sensación que su padre le estaba mostrando los recuerdos y experiencias de su yo futuro, al terminar de ver estas imágenes vio todo el infierno que pasaría, ahora entendía el por qué los señores del tiempo se están haciendo la vista gorda de que varias almas y conciencias hayan viajado en el tiempo.

- "Hijo, me hubiera gustado que nuestra reunión hubiera durado mas pero no puede ser, le pase a Naruto el chakra suficiente para mostrarte lo que acabas de ver, los recuerdos del Kurama de la línea temporal de Uzumaki Naruto, quiero que lo ayudes y que se unan en un lazo que te de muestran tus propias memoria, pero esto no es decisión mía pero si una petición que me gustarías tomaras en cuenta, al final tú decides si aliarte a tu compañero o no"

- "Pero padre, tengo mucho de qué hablarte y que preguntarte, no me puedes dejar así"

Rogo el zorro con lágrimas en sus ojos, el poder ver a su padre por un instante después de tantos siglos y el no poder decir nada lo frustraba.

- "Si todo sale como planeo nos volveremos a encontrar pronto, sin importar cual sea tu decisión sobre lo que te estoy pidiendo, recuerda no importa lo que elijas hijo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y eso es lo que más me alegra, que hagas lo que tú quieras, adiós hijo, cuídate"

Y con esas palaras y el llanto de Kurama la habitación se lleno de luz dorada de nuevo y cuando esta seso solo estaba el rubio Uzumaki tirado en el suelo.

Al ver que el rubio reaccionaba como pudo se limpio las lágrimas y le dio la espalda a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía por qué estaba en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo extraño y tenia dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba si así se sentía la resaca que por tanto tiempo sufrió su Sensei pervertido.

- "¿Que paso?"

- "Mocoso…" - a la mención del zorro, Naruto puso atención - "Quiero… no, mejor dicho… no sé qué contestarte en estos momentos a tu petición… quiero meditarlo, cuando tenga una respuesta clara sabré que contestarte, ahora retírate de mi presencia si no quieres morir"

Y con una sonrisa el rubio salió de su mundo interior.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos lo que vio le impacto, Sakura estaba enfrente de él herida, su brazo derecho estaba colgando fuera de su posición haciendo que este estuviera colgado, una herida estaba abierta y por ahí sangraba demasiado, en su cara tenía un corte cerca de su ojo izquierdo, un poco más arriba y lo habría perdido. La ropa de Sakura estaba casi destrozada, la blusa azul marino que portaba era casi inexistente, solo un pequeño pedazo que pasaba por su hombro izquierdo y la parte que rodaba a su cintura, el pantalón verde olivo que usaba tenia cortes y estaba manchado de sangre, si se encontraba de pie Sakura era por el simple fuerza de voluntad y por qué se encontraba apoyada a una roca grande.

El brazo izquierdo de Sakura se situaba en su cuello brillaba en color verde, al parecer una cortada cerca de su cuello se estaba cerrando y respiraba agitadamente. Sakura se encontraba a diez metros de distancia del rubio.

- "¿Sa-Sakura-chan?…" - el rubio tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía miedo que Sakura le dijera que 'algo' la había atacado y ese 'algo' era él. Intento dar un paso pero un dolor intenso le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo

- "Na-Naruto, no te muevas, tu piel no se regenera, ¿puedes curarte tu solo, con ese manto dorado que tienes?"

- "Creo que s-si"

Y al cerrar sus ojos volvió a entrar a su mundo interno, pero esta vez a un lugar alejado de donde se encuentra el zorro de las nueve colas.

Al llegar vio cuatro Toriis y en el centro a una altura considerable una gran esfera dorada, Naruto al estar debajo de ella y con solo el pensamiento una pequeña porción se dirigió a su cuerpo y lo cubrió por completo.

Fuera de su mente el infante Naruto fue cubierto por esa luz dorada que obtuvo después de enfrentarse a su bestia interna, en el acto y a una velocidad impactante su epidermis fue regenerada produciendo que al moverse ese intenso dolor desapareciera.

- "Sakura-chan, lo siento si fui yo el que te hizo eso, pero ¿por qué sucedió?, ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?"

- "Casi de inmediato cuando empezaste a meditar, una fuerte ráfaga naranja te cubrió de inmediato aventándome lejos, la verdad no me lo esperaba y con solo un golpe me dejo en este estado, ¿que no se supone que ya controlabas el chakra del zorro?"

- "Si lo controlo, ¿por qué crees que estoy en esta forma?" - comento Naruto tocando la herida de Sakura en su hombro dislocado produciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de su garganta, con fuerza y con la ayuda de Naruto se coloco el hombro en su lugar, aun así no se evitaría el tener el hombro hinchado una temporada. - "Deja intento algo Sakura, ya antes lo había hecho con Kakashi-Sensei en su pelea con Obito y dio resultado, bueno en realidad fue Kurama pero me doy una idea de cómo hacerlo"

- "De que hablas Naruto" - no recibió respuesta ya que Naruto se estaba concentrado y sin previo aviso Sakura sintió como sus reservas de chakra se incrementaban considerablemente, haciendo un cálculo rápido diría que casi tres veces su chakra normal.

Con este incremento de energía y con la ayuda del molde de chakra de Naruto, Sakura en menos de cinco minutos se había recuperado, incluso parecía que nada había pasado si no fuera por la ropa destruida... _"ropa destruida"_, estas dos palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Sakura y de un golpe aparto la vista del rubio por si había visto o en su defecto, quería ver algo que no debía. Irónicamente Naruto en ese momento estaba más entretenido en ayudar a curar a la pelirrosa que en ver su pecho inexistente.

En ese mismo instante en otra parte. Específicamente en el centro de detección de la barrera sintieron un incremento absurdo en un punto dentro de la aldea, las escalas indican que se trataba de un grupo de personas con un nivel de Kage o superior, incluso se considero la opción de que un Jinchuriki había liberado a su bestia interna.

Todos los miembros del departamento tenían miedo de que el zorro mismo se haya liberado, pero por la ubicación del pico de energía era casi imposible que el niño demonio fuera, el punto donde apareció el pico era el bosque de la muerte, lugar que era de acceso restringido y en donde un niño de seis años no tendría ni la menor de las oportunidades.

Con suma rapidez avisaron al Hokage que en ese momento se encontraba en su descanso de diez minutos, fumando su pipa y con uno de los libros de su discípulo Jiraiya pasaba el momento para recuperar sus energías. Entran por la puerta de su oficina sin siquiera tocar a la puerta asustando al viejo y tirando el libro a un compartimiento secreto a su cajón abierto.

- "Hokage-sama, una emergencia, hemos detectado un pico de energía del nivel de un Bijuu en el bosque de la muerte, creemos que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi perdió el control del zorro y esta desatado"

Con estos gritos que alteraron a todos los que estaban cerca, incluso alterando al mismo Hokage. Se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana para ver en dirección del bosque de la muerte esperando ver al gran zorro pero no se apreciaba nada.

Por varios segundos todos vieron esa dirección esperando ver algo que requiriera el evacuar a los aldeanos a la brevedad posible, pero nada sucedió.

- "¡Hebi!" - con este grito una mujer de cabellera platinada atado en una trenza larga y portando una gran Zanbato en su espalda, vistiendo el uniforme estándar de ANBU mostro sus respetos hacia su líder. La máscara recordaba a una serpiente

- "Ordene Hokage-sama".

- "Dame el estatus actual de Uzumaki Naruto" - demando con severidad en su voz, todos los cercanos con la excepción de Hebi se asustaron por el tono de voz del Hokage.

- "El Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra en su casa comiendo ramen instantáneo, no muestra ninguna anormalidad de que el zorro en su interior se ha salido de control."

Con alivio el Hokage se dirige a su escritorio sentándose en la silla cerrando sus ojos analizando la situación que era crítica pero no había llegado al caso extremo, por lo menos no de momento.

- "Hebi, toma a tu equipo junto con el de Inu he investiguen que pasa en el bosque de la muerte, el equipo de detección encontró un pico energético del nivel de un Bijuu, tomen las medidas necesarias para atrapar e interrogar a nuestros invasores." - Y sin decir ninguna palabra la mujer desaparece en un instante.

- "Hokage-sama que haremos en caso de que pase el peor escenario"

- "Haremos como está escrito en el plan de contingencia, desocuparemos a los civiles y luego atacaremos pero descuida, el zorro no será nuestro enemigo" - el asistente del Hokage tuvo que tragar saliva, el Hokage le había adivinado el pensamiento, estaba por preguntar como procederían en caso de que el zorro se liberara y el ya se había adelantado. - "No pasara nada con Naruto, el está bien y el zorro esta contenido todavía, no hay de que preocuparse."

Gracias al incremento de energía que le proporciono Naruto a Sakura esta pudo curar sus heridas sin ningún problema, Sakura usaba la camisa de Naruto para cubrir su desnudes además de que estaba corriendo detrás de él.

El motivo por el que corrían en esos momentos era simple, habían hecho mucho ruido con la introducción de Naruto con el zorro de esta época, estando en el manto del Bijuu el rubio detecto que dos grupos de ANBU entre los que se encontraban Kakashi y Yamato se dirigían a su lugar.

Afortunadamente para ellos y sin que se dieran cuenta, al usar el manto del zorro en los dos había cambado por completo las esencias y olores que dejaron en el lugar donde estuvieron dificultando el rastreo de los perros de Kakashi que supuestamente no conocen sus olores. Otro cantar seria si la madre de Kiba estuviera en ese grupo.

- "¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que ocurrió Sakura-chan?" - grito Naruto para que lo oyera su compañera

- "Ya te lo dije antes, cando meditabas una ráfaga Naranja me golpeo dejándome en ese estado, a decir verdad fue más intensa que cuando te enfrentaste a Orochimaru, creo que esto es una prueba inequívoca de que has incrementado tu poder Naruto"

- "Jeje, sí creo tienes razón"

- "Es eso o paso lo mismo de cuando te enfrentaste a Haku y creíste muerto a Sasuke-kun, el sello fungió como el cuerpo de un petardo de dinamita y el chakra del zorro era el agente explosivo, mientras más comprimido este el recipiente mas poderosa será la explosión… sí creo que fue eso"

- "Sakura-chan, no me bajes el autoestima me he hecho más fuerte ttebayo"

- "No te estoy bajando el autoestima, simplemente te digo los hechos para que no se te suba a la cabeza"

- "Descuida Itachi se encargo de ello en la guerra"

Al no comprender esto Naruto le explico los eventos que habían tenido con Killer Bee, Nagato e Itachi impresionando a la Haruno. Siguieron platicando de otras cosas para cuando habían salido del bosque, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y tenían que irse a sus casas o levantarían mucho la atención. Con un Henge diferente a los que habían estado usando empezaron a moverse dentro de la aldea.

Naruto disfrazado de un comerciante que conoció en sus viajes con Jiraiya de cabellera corta del color de la plata y con un poco de barba crecida de una forma algo descuidad caminaba al lado de una mujer hija de un constructor de puentes de Nami no Kuni iban caminando con los brazos entrelazados simulando que eran una pareja y de esta manera no llamar tanto la atención.

En el camino oyeron algo que les intereso. Una visita diplomática venida desde el mismo país del viento, en otras palabras…

- "El Yondaime Kazekage vendrá en unas semanas más, no me acuerdo que haya venido cuando éramos niños"

- "Es probable que Gaara tenga algo que ver en esto, no encuentro otra explicación"

- "Cierto, yo también creo lo mismo, además si no recuerdo que viniera en el pasado lo más probable es que era muy chica para recordarlo"

- "Yo recuerdo que Jiji estaba ocupado por estas fechas, probablemente era por la reunión con el papá de Gaara"

- "Es probable que Gaara venga con él y se las ingeniara para que Matsuri lo acompañe, con eso cuatro de nosotros estaremos reunidos"

- "Si y faltaría solo Karin, si ella falta me las ingeniare para traerla o encontrarla en el camino"

- "Y porque tanto interés de repente en esa cabeza de tomate" - comento Sakura, celos se podían oír en su voz más aparte la mirada de muerte que mostraba a los demás asustando a unos niños que pasaban curiosamente en ese momento, Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Naruto por su parte aun cuando no tenía un domino total de su nueva habilidad de emociones negativas y al tener tan cerca a Sakura podía sentirlas en la piel dándole pequeños escalofríos, eso en una parte de su corazón le daba alegría, acompañado de nostalgia, nostalgia por ver a su primer amor celosa aun cuando no entendía muy bien el por qué.

- "Jeje, sabes… a mi madre le decían tomate de niña y eso le enfadaba mucho"

Ante esta mención Sakura se detuvo en seco, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿A la madre de Naruto le decían Tomate?

- "Tu, ¿sabes sobre tu madre?

- "Y sobre mi padre también" - ahora sí que estaba impactada y por instantes no reacciono hasta que grito de alegría en plena vía pública asustando a todos los peatones incluido el rubio

- "Que alegría Naruto, me alegro que sepas quienes eran tus padres, ¿como los conociste? ¿Quiénes son?, ¿donde están? ¿Por qué no te cuidaron esos padres desobligados?, cuando los tenga enfrente se las verán conmigo por dejarte abandonado por tantos años"

Con el simple hecho de ver cómo reaccionaba Sakura ante esa noticia le alegro el corazón y le lleno un vacio que no sabía que tenía, ese vacío era la camaradería, era la preocupación hacia su persona, era el sentirse aceptado por alguien y al ver a Sakura en ese estado confirmaba lo que ya sabía, que sus amigos eran muy buenos, todos y cada uno de ellos siendo los más importantes para el rubio tres personas.

Lamentablemente uno de esos amigos le estaba dando muchos problemas, la segunda estaba enfrente de él vociferando que le daría uso a los vales de autopsia gratis que Tsunade le había prometido en el caso de que por 'error' asesinara a 'alguien'. La tercer persona era alguien que se gano a pulso estar en un lugar muy cercano a su corazón, sacrificándose varias veces por él cuando él le pedía que se protegiera y aun así esa persona se abalanzo al peligro aun sabiendo que iba a morir, le dio su apoyo moral y emocional cuando más lo necesitaba, incluso más que la misma Sakura, curiosamente estaba en el momento adecuado para darle su apoyo cuando lo necesitara y el estaba agradecido por ello.

Aunque tenía que admitir que esa persona tenía serios problemas psicológicos y de autoestima y tenía las pruebas de ello, acosarlo todos los días desde una distancia 'segura', tendencia al sacrificio para llamar su atención y aceptación para sentirse bien con su persona, dependiente a su persona y entre otras cosas, lamentablemente toda esa información se quedo en el futuro y se sentía bien consigo mismo por no meter una demanda de restricción, esa persona no se lo merecía. Además con una nueva oportunidad para él podría ayudarla para que no repita esas acciones.

Solo esperaba no verla detrás del poste de teléfonos de su casa viendo a su ventana de baño en plena tormenta eléctrica, no durmió por dos semanas al pensar que era un espíritu que iba detrás de él.

- "Y como los conociste Naruto" - la pregunta de Sakura lo regreso al mundo de los vivos y pensando su respuesta le dijo.

- "Es complicado, no te lo puedo explicar aquí lo hare en otro momento cuando Tenten no esté cerca o estemos entrenando" - Sakura sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta del rubio.

Cuando estaban cerca de la casa del Sakura estos dejaron el Henge atrás y soltaron el agarre, para disgusto de los dos ya que llegaron a la misma conclusión, se sentía bien el caminar de esa manera, sentir el calor de otra persona es muy reconfortante. Cuando se estaban alejando Naruto recordó la pregunta que Sakura le hizo y nunca contesto.

- "Sakura-chan, contestando a tu pregunta de Karin" - la mencionada se detuvo y volteo al rubio para aclarar esa pregunta que por la conmoción de la noticia de la madre de Naruto olvido - "recuerdas que el Rikudo dijo que Karin era del mismo clan que la Habanera Sangrienta" - al ver que asentía confirmándole que recordaba eso prosigo - "La Habanera es mi madre, por lo tanto Karin y yo junto con Nagato somos los últimos Uzumakis conocidos"

Otra vez Sakura quedo impresionada, internamente se preguntaba si alguien podría impresionarla más de lo que ya estaba en ese día, la verdad lo creía imposible.

No sabía lo que le esperaba en su casa.

- "Eso es increíble, tienes más familia Naruto, espero que puedas llevarte bien con ellos en el futuro"

- "Tengo una oportunidad más con Nagato, pero algo me dice que es probable que terminemos como la ultima vez, por eso tengo esperanza de que con Karin sea diferente, cuando la vea le diré sobre su clan y espero que acepte quedarse en Konoha para vivir juntos ya que siempre… bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

- "Si, lo sé… yo también te deseo lo mismo Naruto, que puedas convivir con tu familia, nos vemos mañana para entrenar, necesitamos muchas cosas si queremos pasar desapercibidos"

Y con estas últimas palabras cada quien se retiro para su casa.

* * *

Después de una temporada regreso con la continuación del fic. Favor de pasar a mi perfil ya que tengo noticias que creo deberían de leer, es sobre el estatus de mis fics.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron un review o que agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos o que la siguen, esto es una inspiración muy fuerte para mí para poder seguir adelante con el fic, demuestra que vale la pena el esfuerzo que hago para poder traer esta historia.

Muchas gracias

Kisame Hoshigaki


End file.
